WMC: Awakening
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: After the death of his parents, Drake waited for the day he could take his vengeance on the Demons. It never came though as his brothers landed the final blow. However, now he must take his fathers blade and reunite with old friends Will and Bloom to take down an even more dangerous threat and find the truth of his heritage. He must face his demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Can you all believe this is here? The newest and recent and probably only story I will do with the WMC series. Man I am glad this is finally out. Really glad I finally got this out for everyone to read. So I am going to be explaining everything at the end. So just sit back and enjoy the story.**

 **Also Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom/Ninja Theory (Kill me.) and any other thing mentioned belongs to their creator.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **WMC: Awakening Chapter One: Prologue.**

 **(New York, Manhattan)**

In the city that never sleeps, it was currently pouring down rain in the city. All the taxis and Cars were stuck in what seemed a never ending traffic jam, while all the Denizens walked across the streets. Among them was an unorthodox seventeen year old teen with long white hair reaching his upper back. He stood at 6'4, his hair white as snow as well as wet from the rain soaking them, complementing his pale flawless skin and ocean blue eyes. His body was clad in a black long trench coat, a black tattered top with red wrappings that hugged his body. He also wears a pair of jeans with a two holsters tired around both thighs, with black combat boots, and black gloves covering his hands. Over his back was a black guitar case that had the words bolted in Red with flames 'Devil Never Cries'.

The teen's boots smashed against the concrete, the water splashing against his feet. The teen's head was down, his hair covering his eyes as he walked in silence. He noticed a girl staring at him, her eyes filled with lust as she eyed his body. The teen smiled as he winked at her, the woman licking her lips. Waving her finger she beckoned him to follow her before she walked into an alley way. The Teen shrugged as he walked into the alley following the woman, stopping as her back was in front of him.

"Do you know why you are here?" The woman asked in a sultry tone. The Teen shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, wiping the water off his head.

"Let's see, dark and gloomy alley where no one can see us do unspeakable things... You trying to seduce me?" The teen sarcastically asked. The woman let out a chuckle as she didn't dare turn away from him.

"Oh don't worry Baby, I'll make you feel so... **good"** The woman said, her voice getting darker by the second. The Teen said nothing even as the walls around him started breaking apart, something coming out of them. Several red like portals formed from the walls, purple like creatures with red horns and claws crawling out of them. The woman turned to face the teen, her features changed quite drastically. Her skin changed into scales like that of a snake, her nails became long and pointy and her eyes became slit like and her teeth sharper than a Shark's.

 **"I'll make sure you never forget!"** The creature hissed as her size started extending. The Teen said nothing, his face stoic as the creatures surrounded him.

"Demons... Always Demons. Even worse Hideous." The Teen groaned stating the Demon's names as he set the Guitar case down. "Let me guess you're here to kill me?"

 **"The Mighty Master would be proud if we bring him the third Son of Sparda."** The Demon hissed while the teen chuckled slowly zipping down the case. The Demon's started surrounding him, drool coming down their mouths as they could smell the blood of the traitor Sparda within him.

"And here I thought Mundus was dead?" The Teen said mentioning the name of the famed Demon King, the Prince of Darkness himself. The woman chuckled, running her tongue along her claws.

 **"The Dark Prince may be dead, killed by your bastard Brothers but that will never change anything in Hell. Now we will kill you just like your whore Mother."** The woman growled as the Hideous jumped into the air above the teen. The teen said nothing, his smile dropped into a frown as he reached into the case.

"There's a lot of things I hate in this damn world: spinach, cigarettes, beer, and most importantly my brother... but the thing I hate more than those…" The Teen roared as he pulled a massive broad sword. It had a twisted handle with a sharp curved guard, a skull pommel, and a sharp pointed blade. In one swing the Hideous were all decapitated in one swing, their blood splatting the walls. The Demoness gasped as the Teen turned to her, his eyes sharpened as he glared at her.

"Is when someone calls my Mom a whore." He said as he pulled out a white Colt M1911 that had the words printed in gold 'Luce and Ombra'. The Demoness growled as her form grew, her body getting bigger and more gruesome. Her clothes ripped apart as she grew, her legs bending back, her backside growing out, her jaw extending with two horns coming out from both sides.

 **"We will not let you defeat us Nephilim brat!"** The creature roared as she charged at the Nephilim. But instantly two shots rang out, causing the Demon to be sent flying from the impact. Two bullet holes in its chest with its blood leaking out, however before it could get up a boot pressed against its face. The teen glared down at the Demon, pressing his boot harder against it.

"If you are so mad about my brothers killing your damn Boss, then why don't you go after them?" The Teen asked. Though to his shock the Demon chuckled, letting out a raspy chuckle.

 **"Foolish little Nephilim, while Mundus is gone, Hell will never give up on killing all of you Spardas. Just like your whore Mother Ev-!"**

 _BANG!_

The Demon's head exploded in blood and gore as the body went limp. The teen sighed as he holstered his gun Luce back into his belt. He grabbed his sword and placed it back into the Guitar case before zipping back up and putting back on his back. He walked out of the alleyway despite the crowd of people peering into the alley but not daring to go due to the god awful smell. By the time he was gone he could already hear the sounds of the sirens but he ignored them as he had no care for them. He only had one destination and no one was going to stop him from where he was going.

Paradise.

 **(Paradise)**

The teen looked up at the metal gate, above it were the words 'Paradise' that led to a once great mansion. Now however it was abandoned and old, with vines growing all around it for the past ten years. A grim frown on his face as he stared at the sign for a while, a flash of red hair come to mind as well as white wings.

"I'm home... Mom, Dad." The teen said as he walked past the gates and towards the house. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a red Rose from it. Opening the door the teen walked through the hallway until he made it into a large opened room. His mind went back to when he and his Brothers would run around the house playing Swords or Hide and Seek. Or how he would help his Mother in the kitchen, and help his Father clean his sword the Force Edge.

He made it outside to the backyard, a giant garden in other words. His Mother would grow flowers all around here and his brothers would run around with their Father. He walked past the Rose bushes, the flowers already bloomed from the rain before. He pushed some pushes aside as he stood in front of an Oak Tree, on it were engraved into the tree.

 _S+E_

Though no smile came as the teen looked down at what laid below the tree. The Tomb Stone was dug straight into the ground, with words engraved into the stone itself:

 _Here lies Eva._

 _Beloved Angel, Wife to Sparda, and Mother to Vergil, Dante, and Drake Sparda._

 _Rest in Peace._

The teen, Drake sighed as he set his Guitar case down to his side before resting on his knees. He unzipped the guitar case and pulled the massive sword: His father's sword, Force Edge. He rested it in front of him before putting the red rose in front of his Mother's tomb Stone and reaching into his coat again. His hand pulled out, in it was a picture of his family. In one corner was his Father Sparda, a man that seemed to be in his forties who had white combed back hair, purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

Next to him was a woman in her near forties. She had long wavy red hair, light blue eyes, and a white Sundress. If one looked carefully, they would notice both parents had spectral like wings; Eva had White Angel Wings, and Sparda had demonic bat like wings. Below them were three boys; Vergil the oldest had white hair with a blue necklace wrapped around his neck, Dante who for some reason had short black hair and Drake. He had short white hair but unlike the others he didn't have a necklace, instead he had the sword in his arms. Drake smiled at the picture before setting it down next to the Rose, though his smile disappeared at all that had happened.

His Father, Sparda was a Demon General that served Mundus and the Demon Lords of Hell for the Endless War: A war between the Demons of Hell and the Angels of Heaven for the balance of the Universe. However Sparda did something no Demon would ever do, he fell in love with an Angel: His Mother Eva. Eva showed the Ruthless Warrior the beauty of the Universe and despite all the beauty he found two things beautiful: Eva and Man. Man created by the great Creator himself was an interesting species, they had free will and yet so much purity.

So Sparda fought back, and with his Divine power he sealed away the Demon's gateway to the Universe but doing this, took most of his powers away. He married Eva and peace was among the universe. However victory would come at a price as Servants or Acolytes as they call themselves created a Hellgate and freed Mundus. Upon his freedom he started by taking his revenge on Sparda, and while the Dark Knight tried to fight back he was weak thanks to sealing the Doorways of Hell. Drake was only a little kid when he came to their home, his Demon's constricting his Father and taking him away. But with Eva, with Eva he did the unspeakable to her. Right in front of Drake's young eyes Mundus ripped his mother's heart right out of her chest before feasting on it. Mundus was about to kill Drake and his Brothers but Sparda was freed of his chains and using whatever remained of his powers transported him and his sons away.

Drake could only watch as each time his Father placed Dante and Vergil in the orphanages, and erasing their memories. Now it came to him, but instead Sparda took pity on himself and the last thing Drake remembered seeing his Father was Sparda wrapping his arms around his son. Tears slid down his eyes as the father and son embraced, leaving the Force Edge sword in his son's arms as one of the last gifts of his father. Drake remembered watching his Father walking off, the sounds of Demons filling his ears before he was gone. Drake would never forget, he refused to and since then he would take his road of revenge as one of the Last Sons of Sparda, the Nephilim Warrior, the Devil Slayer, he could go on.

Recently he had heard the news of his brothers reuniting and defeating the King Mundus over four months ago. While he would have loved to kill the Demon King with his father's blade as well as avenge his Mother, he will suffice that the Demon King is dead. However news got worse when he had heard news that his oldest Brother Vergil had betrayed Dante and was named a Demon King. Hearing those words filled dread and lost in his heart as he had now lost another Brother, two to be exact. To be truthful he had never cared about Dante, he was always a Bastard, even when they were kids; always picking on him, teasing him, bullying him with all those sour words. It even got worse when his Brother started acting shit when they were older, and no while he hadn't met his Brother physically but mentally he had been in his mind... somehow. One night he appeared in his Brother's state of mind, seeing all his actions. Instead of slaying Demons or visiting his Mother's grave what was the bastard doing?

Partying.

Drinking.

Smoking.

Having sex with Strippers.

Damn him to hell. Drake could give no shit when he lost his memories, but even after regaining them and slaying the Demons he went back to his old ways. Drake had no care for him and never will, but despite all of that Dante is still family and will never kill him even if he wanted too. Drake rubbed his nose in irritation, realizing how immature he was being as he wasn't here to think about the past. He was here to see Her, or at least think about his Mother.

"Hey Mom, I just came by to say Happy Birthday." Drake said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Everything's been... well they have been quiet. Ever since Mundus died the Demons been quiet aside from a few stragglers who are just too stupid not to learn." Drake explained. Since the defeat of Mundus the Demons have stopped pulling Drake, and possibly his Brothers into Limbo. Now they started coming into the real world to face them, for reasons he cannot understand.

"I wish I was there to see Mundus, seeing his shocked face as I cut him down with Dad's blade. I could have avenged you by killing him... but knowing he is dead is good enough I suppose." Drake shrugged. "Though I have bad news as well: I heard from the Demons that Vergil and Dante had a fallout with them breaking apart. Vergil became a Demon Lord replacing Mundus. I hope to find him and snap some sense into him, and when I find Dante I wish to slap, punch, and beat some sense into him." Drake said punching his hand. And as if he was receiving a disapproved glare he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mom... I miss you so much. I wish I could have done something, but I was so weak to save you... to save Dad." Drake muttered resting in his hand, a tear slid down his cheek but somehow it was burned away. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another picture from it. On it was a younger him, however unlike the last one the only ones with him was him, his Mother, and two girls. One had crimson red hair, pale skin, and auburn eyes as she hugged Drake on his left side with a smile on his face. The other girl had the mix of orange and red, as well as blue eyes as she was on Drake's right. Drake was currently blushing while his Mother was smiling as she patted her son's head.

Drake smiled at the memory of those two girls, considered two of his only friends... which was very true. They had been his only friends since he was five and they had been with him ever since. However their friendship came to an end when they both had to move to separate towns. He had wish he could see them again but he doubt he could now. Putting the picture back he looked back at his Mother's grave, a sigh escaping his throat.

"I..." Drake started as he stood up, staring at the gravestone. "I don't know what to do anymore, without Mundus you can say I have no purpose. It's disgusting." Drake growled as he clamped his hand and balled it into a fist. "I'm sorry Mom, I love you... and goodbye." Drake took his blade and the picture and placed them back into his coat and case. With that he turned around and left his home, far away from it.

 **(Later)**

"Drake... Drake wake up!" Drake's eyes snapped open and he immediately realized three things wrong with this situation. One: He was not sleeping next to a tree where he once was. Two: He was sitting in some kind of endless white void that seemed to have no end. And finally: His Mom was standing right in front of him. Drake was at a lost to see his Mom standing in front of him, her beautiful white wings spread out as she floated above him.

"M-Mother?" Drake asked, reaching out for her. Before he knew it her arms wrapped around him, her wings covering his form as to protect him. Tears ran down her eyes as the Angelic Mother held her third son. Drake was at a loss, for such a long time since she had died she had never appeared before him. But by God did it feel so good to see her again.

"My son, oh how much I missed holding you." Eva cried as she held her son. Drake conceded and wrapped his arms around her, saying nothing as he embraced her. Though he said nothing tears did slide down his eyes.

"Mom, I've missed you so much. But... But I saw-!" Before Drake could finish Eva placed a finger on his lips. She stepped away as she helped her son up.

"Drake, I am not alive. I am still in Hell, I don't have much time so I will make this as quick and yet as long as I can." Eva said as she hugged her Son. "I am so sorry."

"Mom..."

"I failed to save you and your Brothers." Eva started. "When Mundus took your Father away I tried to fight, but he over powered me. I couldn't stop him and I want to say I am sorry." Eva apologized as she cupped her son's cheeks. Drake was shocked, here his Mom was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. He couldn't handle that, he couldn't let her take the blame.

"No Mom I remember everything, you gave everything to protect me, Dante, and Vergil with all your strength. It's my fault, I wasn't strong enough to save you." Drake said, making Eva smile at her son. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Drake, don't ever blame yourself for what had happened. I love you, Dante and Vergil equally and would never blame any of you for what had happened." Eva said.

"But... But even now I couldn't be there to avenge your death on Mundus." Drake said with a sigh. Eva smiled as she kissed her son's head again, before bringing him into another head.

"The fact that Mundus is dead is good enough for me... But your Brothers.." Eva didn't dare finish the sentence, saying it would kill herself. Drake wrapped his arms around her, comforting his Angelic Mother as he stood there.

"I know, I know. Dante is going to pay."

"No!" His Mother said breaking them apart as she smacked her son's head. Drake stared in shock as his Mother gave him a stern look.

"Do not blame your Brother for Vergil's downfall (AN: Uh... this was an accident and honestly... I'm okay with it.). While I will admit he has changed, what has happened is not his fault."

"But Mo-!" Before Drake could say anything a distant roaring was heard from within the white void.

"I don't have much time, so I only have a few things to say. Drake can you promise me one thing?" Eva asked. Drake, despite how much he wanted to talk to her and tell her so much, the sounds of roaring was getting closer. Without talking he nodded his head as she grabbed his shoulder.

"First: I want you to forgive your Brothers for what happened. Drake, I know you have a deep hatred for Dante, but I need you to quell it down because you three only have each other." Eva said, shocking Drake. How could she asked him to forgive his bastard of a brother for everything that had happened.

"Bu-!"

"Promise." Drake stared at his Mom, her lip quivering as she waited for the answer. Knowing he didn't have much time he sighed, nodding his head.

"Okay, I promise." Drake said, making his Mother smile. Suddenly the snarling was much closer, making his Mother jump.

"Second, I need you to go to Heatherfield. I need you to meet some old friends of mine, their names are Yan Lin and Faragonda. They will take you to the Oracle an-!"

 **"There she is!"** Eva gasped at the demonic tone.

"Mom?!" Eva turned to her Son, giving him one last hug.

"Goodbye Drake, please go and find her. I love you and please be safe." Eva said as she floated into the air. Drake covered his eyes as she was covered in a bright white light.

"Please, be safe my son." Was that last thing he heard before his entire world was covered in white.

 **(Real World)**

Drake's eyes snapped open staring up at the night sky, the moon above him with its luminous light. He had camped out outside of New York leading into some forest, sleeping near a tree for some comfort. Drake leaned up from his makeshift pillow that was his coat, his guitar case and belt that held his weapons were at his side. He wiped the sweat from his brow looking down at his gloved hand he looked up at the night sky.

"Heatherfield huh?" Drake asked to himself as he stood up. For whatever his Mother wanted him to go to this place must have been very important. Reaching for his coat he slipped it on and grabbed his case. He was thankful he was near a road so now he just had to wait and see if someone could take him to where ever this Heatherfield was. Luckily someone was kind enough to stop, someone in the form in a truck as it stopped in front of him.

"Where you heading Kid?" The truck driver asked from the window.

"Going to a place called Heatherfield? Know where that is?" Drake asked.

"Oh that's in Connecticut. I can take you as close as I can but I got to go in another direction." The driver offered.

"Thanks, just get me as close as you can." Drake said as the Driver opened the seat next to him allowing Drake to climb in.

"So why are you heading to Heatherfield?" The driver asked. Drake had his arm leaning out the window, allowing the wind to brush against his face.

"Going to meet someone."

"Oh anyone special?" The Driver asked with a chuckle.

"Don't know yet, haven't met them." Drake answered as he leaned back.

"Well rest up, we got a long time until we reach Heatherfield." The Driver said but by the time he was done Drake was already asleep. Not even his dreams were safe, for he will always have Demons in them. But for every fleeting moment he would think of his Mother and Father and the moment where he could have slayed the Demon King.

 **(Heatherfield, Shellfield Institute)**

"Drake." Will Vandom muttered as she stared at a photo that she kept for a long time but honestly hasn't been looking into for a long time. It was a photo of her and her two friends when she was younger.

"Who is that?" Hay Lin, one of her friends asked as she and Will's other friends such as Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia sat around the table in the cafeteria during lunchtime. After their whole fiasco with the final battle with Phobos, the Guardians returned home to just being normal girls at school. However Elyon had to stay and overlook her brother's mistakes and cleaning up Meridian. Now the girls were just relaxing after saving the Universe from Phobos. Of course they had the problem with Frost who tried to kidnap all of them, luckily they were able to successfully send him back to Meridian. However things took a dark turn as she got home, which ended with her mother making her clean her room.

Rummaging through her clothes over which one was clean and which one wasn't. However during her search she found deep within her closet, which she was cleaning from, a box. On the box had the words 'Old Memories' on it and it made her wonder what was inside it. Pulling it out she opened and what she found made her go into near tears. Within it was some old pictures she had of her childhood with two of the only friends she had ever had until she went to Heatherfield.

"Oh, they are just some old friends I knew a long time ago." Will answered as she stared at the photo.

"I thought you didn't have any friends back in Fadden Hill?" Cornelia asked.

"It was in a place called Limbo City, they were really great friends. We used to play all the time, it was probably the best time we had ever had." Will said as she smiled at the picture.

"What happened?" Taranee asked.

"We had to move to Fadden Hill once my Dad decided it was a waste to live in Limbo. I never saw them again and boy was that a long time ago." Will said as she slipped the picture into her pocket.

"So you don't know where they are now? You haven't kept in contact at all?" Irma asked, Will however didn't make contact with her.

"We... We had an outing before I left. He didn't take it nicely as I had thought." Will said, just as the bell rung making the girls pack up and head towards class.

"I'm sorry Will, but hey maybe someday you can mend those broken bridges." Hay Lin said trying to cheer up her friend. Will however did not share her enthusiasm as much.

"Yeah, if I ever see them again." Will said as she walked ahead of the girls until she made it to class. For that entire day all she could really think of, even with her boyfriend Matt keeping her company all she could think about was her past, and ever so slightly a wave of white hair crossed her mind.

 **(Magix, Alfea)**

"Drake..." Bloom groaned as she laid on her side in her bed. It had been a week after the ordeal with Icy and her Trixes after they tried to use their Army of Decay, they had defeated them and sent them to some sort of magical rehab. Bloom however while she was happy she got everything, friends, her new boyfriend Sky, and everything had went back to normal.

However she had a dream the other night about her past, where she lost two of the only friends she had when she was younger. Bloom had been in constant depression ever since then, however it became even worse when the other night she had a dream. It was however more of a memory as she had to relive her childhood. It was one of her most treasured memories yet it brought pain to her heart as she had to watch, realizing it was all a memory.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora, one of her friends, asked as she sat on the corner of the bed. Bloom's pet rabbit Kiko tried to comfort her by rubbing its head against her cheek. Bloom smiled at Kiko, reaching for her bunny's head and started petting it before she stood up from her position.

"I don't know Flora, I really don't know." Bloom said as she hugged her knees.

"Bloom, my flowers are sensing negative energy from you. I wish to know why you are upset." Flora said trying to cheer her friend up.

"It was a dream I had last night." Bloom said.

"A dream? Was it a nightmare?" Flora asked in a concern tone.

"No, it was more of a memory of my past." Bloom explained, catching more of Flora's interest.

"Really? What was it about?"

"About my old friends I used to know back home." Bloom started, "When I was younger I lived in a city called Limbo City during my earlier childhood. I had two of the greatest friends I ever could. However it came to an end when I had to move away to Gardenia, same as one of my other friends. However one of them didn't take it too well, and that's what ended our friendship." Bloom explained, Flora felt so sad by this story clamping her hand in hers.

"I am so sorry Bloom, it must have been horrible for you."

"It was, since then I haven't seen them ever since." Bloom said as she stood up from her bed.

"Do you think they still remember you?" Flora asked. Bloom didn't answer because she didn't know what to say. She hasn't seen them in years and she doubted they remembered her.

"I don't know Flora, I don't." Bloom said as she stretched. "Come on, we should get ready for class."

"Okay." Flora said as she stood up. While she wanted to cheer her friend up so much she doubted she could do much. At that moment Bloom's best friend Stella walked into the room.

"Bloom, don't worry." Stella said wrapping her arm around the red head's neck. "After school me and the girls will take you around town and have a good old time." Bloom formed a small smile on her lips, while she enjoyed her friends enthusiasm to cheer her up, she honestly wasn't feel so well.

"Thanks Stella but I think I need some alone time after school, maybe another time." Bloom said as she got ready.

"Come on Bloom after beating those Stinxs Trixes you deserve to have fun." Stella said.

"It's not that Stella." Bloom said, confusing her.

"Than what is it?"

"Just forget about it." With that Bloom left the dorm, making Stella very confused on what was going on. Flora could only shake her head while Kiko whimpered in sadness.

"Was it something I said?"

 **(Faragonda's Office)**

Faragonda sat in her chair, her hands absently tapping her desk, as she was in deep thought. Over the past few days Bloom had undergone several trials of making new friends, some good some awful. Oh yes she knew full well of the ordeal with Riven thanks to Saladin at the Red Fountain, and now the young girl wasn't looking too good. Hopefully this doesn't affect her too much for she will need to be ready. Faragonda sighed rubbing her nose realizing just how tired she was. She just hope she wasn't too late to train these girls.

"Headmistresses Faragonda." The voice of Griselda brought Faragonda back to reality from her thoughts, turning to see her Assistant walk into the room.

"Yes Griselda?"

"Bloom is once again late for class, for the third time this week. Ms. Faragonda if I may advise-"

"Just excuse her as over sleep Griselda." Faragonda insisted shocking Griselda.

"B-But Headmistresses this has gone on three times the past week, this is unacceptable behavio-!"

"Griselda, I am sure whatever is troubling Bloom will not affect her school work. Now with that out of the way." Faragonda started as she stood up from her seat and walked over to her coat rack. "I need you to cancel all meetings I have today, I need to go somewhere."

"But Miss Faragonda, where are you going?" Griselda asked as Faragonda made her way to the door. The Head Mistresses looked back, rubbing her chin in deeo thought.

"I'm... going to see an old friend." With that, Faragonda left the Assistant to herself.

 **(Meridian, Prison)**

Aldarn, Vathek, and Tynar stood by Mage as they stared at the once leader of Meridian Prince Phobos. Now while they would love nothing more to have fun and party they have a sacred duty to keep watch on Phobos.

"You are relieved of duty, go and enjoy the party." Aldarn said as the guards walked away.

"Do not take this assignment lightly." The Mage said, staring across at Phobos's cell. "The evil imprisoned here must never be allowed to escape."

"Not on our watch Great Mage, your power helped bring down this Tyrant." Vathek praised Mage before she left the other alone. Suddenly the prison was filled with cries of a child.

"Help me! I want my Mommy!" Miranda cried as she waited for the guards to free her.

"Your witchery will not work here bug." Vathek growled, not impressed at the impostor trying to hide in human skin.

"Oh give it up Miranda." Phobos, the once evil tyrant of Meridian said from his cell under Miranda, his underling. "You are only embarrassing yourself."

"You know a little something about embarrassing yourself don't you Phobos?" Aldarn asked with a smirk on his face. However it changed as he started screaming in pain after something hit his back. Tynar and Vathek eyes widen from the bolt of lightning, before turning to the source, the waterfall that blocked the exit to the jail. From it came a being covered in a cloak, who appeared to be a very wrinkly old woman, in her hand was a wooden staff.

Vathek was the first to react by charging at her, swinging his mace as he charged at her. With a wave of her hand, electricity sparked from it before Vathek's weapon came to life. The weapon wrapped around itself around Vathek shortening his movement, making him fall to the ground. Tynar had equal trouble as his sword tried to wriggle itself out of his hands, giving him trouble. This gave the cloaked woman free clearance to walk past them and towards the cell.

"I don't know who you are Sorceress, but you will never free Phobos." Vathek declared, but the woman ignored him as she walked over to the cells.

"You seem to be in no positions to give Vathek." Phobos said as he awaited his freedom. However his freedom was cut short as the woman fired bolt from her hand not at his cell but Miranda's, freeing her.

"What are you doing?!" Phobos asked but the woman ignored him. "Miranda, I demand you release me at once!"

"Oh Master, I would try... but I might embarrass myself." Miranda remarked with a smirk as she transformed into her spider form. As the two walked away Vathek growled in rage, breaking through the chains with his strength.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" It was short lived as Miranda fired webs at Vathek, tying him up once more. Now the two made their escape, however the woman looked at her staff.

"I have acquired one." The woman said, the staff's orb glowed bright red from her voice.

 **"Find more."**

"Understood." The woman said as she waved her hand in the air. Suddenly a red portal appeared allowing both the old woman and spider girl to escape through it, hearing Vathek roar one last time in rage.

"NO!"

 **(Unknown)**

Inside a dimly lit room of what looked to be an office was a man. The man's face was shrouded in shadow save for his eyes, his soulless grey eyes. His head rested on his knuckle, but in his other was a Bible book. He flipped through the pages, his finger tracing against each line as he read through the line. His office was decorated with ancient pots and weapons all over the walls. Near the corner was a fire place with a giant portrait above it, standing with a blade in his hand on the painting. The man's desk was mahogany decorated with his paper work and another book laid on his desk. However on the wall to his left hanged something that was supernatural. On the wall was a massive portrait, however this had no picture but red energy swirling in a circular motion.

"Did you locate him?" The man asked in a calm tone to no one in the room. Suddenly flames shot out of the weird picture frame and shot out of the ground. From the flames formed a being as it dissolved and took form. It took the form of a man who wore a black tuxedo, his tie as red as his blood like eyes. He stepped towards the desk before he bowed his head in front of the other man.

"We have found the boy, he is heading towards Heatherfield. I believe he will find the Guardians." The being stated, his red eyes watching the man in front of him. The man in his seat did not turn to look as he simply read through the bible.

"How long before he arrives?"

"A day from now." He answered as the man across him finished reading his final page. He slammed the book shut, before the book in his hand burst into flames. The book was reduced to ashes in his hands, the remaining landed in his hands.

"Send out the Hounds, I want him to be taken out before he finds them." He finished as he turned his chair and stared out into an unknown void.

"As you wish Milord." The being said bowing his head before disappearing in a burst of flames. The man now sat alone in his chair, staring out at the rain with a city below him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he sat there in deep thought.

"I will soon have you, my dear son of Sparda."

 **(Play Clattanoia by OxT)**

 **(Kotae wa doko?! Sagashit! Where's my soul?!)**

 _A hand shot out reaching for the starlit sky. Drake fell through an endless abyss as he reached beyond, hoping someone could catch him. Two hands reached out to try and grab him, whoever the hands belonged to was unknown. The camera zoomed into Drake's eye, watching as it transformed into a red reptilian demonic eye._

 **(WMC: Awakening)**

 **(It's like a fear warui yumeno you do! Mezametemo all I've got all bones! I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry! Oh there mysteries and miseries!)**

 _The scene changed to show Drake standing with his back turned, before looking over his shoulder. His body was covered in a dark aura that radiated raw untapped power. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will standing back to back with smiles on their faces. Will had white bright aura while Bloom had a dark orange one, both of theirs intertwined._

 _The scene changed to show Hay Lin, Flora and Musa sitting on an unknown object laughing among each other. Hay Lin and Musa had light blue aura and Flora had a light pink one._

 **(Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete! Samayoeba right to left to hell! Ronriinoshoutai emo no shoutai! Odoru 1, 2, 3 steps on this dark stage!)**

 _The next scene showed Stella and Cornelia standing back to back with snares on their faces, glaring at each other. However both were caught in Irma tackle, the water Guardian laughing as the two blondes glared at her. Irma aura was sapphire blue while both Stella and Cornelia's were dark green._

 _The scene later changed to show Taranee and Tecna, both staring at a computer with data running through it. Taranee aura was blazing red and Tecna was a light grey with a static movement. The last scene changed to Layla with both her arms glowing white while the Pixies flew around her, before she fired a blast of light._

 **(Raise your flag, march on, fight! Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi! Wars and swords, tears and blood! Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!)**

 _Drake walked across a red carpet with his hands in his pockets. The carpet held several images with people in each one. The first one revealed Eva with her angelic wings, her hands clamped together as she prayed. The next showing Yan Lin and Faragonda standing next each other and smiling at Drake. The next showed the Oracle and other council members with several colorful orbs in the center. The next image showed a white haired girl with a silver revolver aimed at something. The next was a woman with blonde hair and black suit, next to her was a woman with red and blue eyes with a giant rocket launcher on her shoulders._

 _The next image showed a woman with black hair and glass, a white hair woman standing next her. An African man with shades and his arms crossed with his back turned, a fat Italian man and a young man with brown hair. The next image showed a man with a goatee with several warriors in white armor with swords out, and a african white haired woman with a small blade smiling. The next showed the Sky and the Specialist with their weapons out. Followed by several beings in tuxes and covered in the shadows, the man on top had a white tux as his hand was engulfed in flames while a shadow being with wings hovered above him. Followed by several men and women with angelic wings coming from a light sky, and ending with a final image._

 _The last couple of images showed one with a young girl, and a dark hair teen around Drake's age with a skull sword. The next showed a being with white bone like armor and blood red eyes, his hand reaching for a katana. The last image showed several beings such as an old lady with a wooden staff, three witch like girls with make up on, a snake like creature hissing to the sky, while a being with six eyes covered in shadow appeared in the corner. In the center was dark entity covered in black flames as he gripped his right hand like he was crushing something, while a man in a grey coat and in his hand was a katana._

 _Drake than slowly reached for his blade the Force Edge, turning towards something before slicing it in half._

 **(Kotae wa dokoe?! Sagashite! Where's my soul? Where's my Heart? Riaru nomareteku! Don't hesitate! Go this way!** **Wakarani kamawanai! Magaimono furuttemo!)**

 _The next scene showed Drake jumping off an edge with a blonde woman following him as they jumped into a group of Demons. Drake cut through the demons left and right while the woman unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will in their Guardian and Winx form flying through the sky, leaving a trail of energy behind them._

 _The scene changed to show a woman with the rocket launcher in her hands, preparing for a fight. It changed again to show the Guardians and Fairies standing back to back as they fought demons left and right. It changed again to show the white haired girl firing her silver revolver at something, changing again to show a blonde woman with angelic wings with a sword of fire in her hand. The scene later changed to show Drake swinging his face to an enemy, his body changing from his human like form, to a demonic being followed by a angelic knight while Will and Bloom watched in fear._

 _It later changed to en endless red abyss as Drake with his dragon like wings glaring at the armored dark entity, it's smile showing canine teeth. Drake charged at the entity as they clashed swords, sparks and shockwaves caused as they clashed. Drake roared in fury as they clashed causing a huge explosion that engulfed everything._

 **(Tada konosekai o ikinukeyo! aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku! Misery-world!)**

 _Drake walked up to Bloom with a grim look on his face until he saw what was in her arms: His coat. He smiled as he gratefully took it and put it on, only to see Will standing on his left with Force Edge in her hands. He smiled as he took the blade and raised it in the air, letting the Sun shine on it. The camera zoomed out to show Drake, Bloom, Will, the Guardians, the Fairies, Specialist, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Faragonda, the two older woman, the blonde woman, the red and blue eyed woman, and the silver hair girl as the Sun shined bright on them._

 **(WMC: Awakening!)**

* * *

 **And done. Finally done with it. I know a lot of shit is happening and it was kind of a lot to take in. So yes you have found out, this is a DMC/WITCH/Winx Club multi crossover. So people really wanted a DMC/WC crossover and to be honest I didn't want to do just that. So I thought why not just three with others as well. So let's just get into major things.**

 **Universe: Yes, this takes place inside the pitiful Ninja Theory version of DMC... I know before all the pitchforks come at me just to tell y'all that I am using a lot of the old DMC so to make this seem more familiar. that is why I stuck to the old story with the old badass Sparda and not the newer version but kept the Angel Eva which I am going to go into in depth later with the story. Also I want to go into detail with DMC so I don't get to much hate.**

 **Did I hate DMC: Devil May Cry, yes and no. Here are the reasons why I hated it:**

 **Characters: The characters were just terrible, the only one I liked was probably Phineas and that is saying a lot. Dante was just... just... kill me now. Vergil wasn't even Vergil, and the plot twist was just terrible at the end. Mundus (Mun-dis as DMC goes by) really wasn't the Mundus I remembered. Dante just didn't have that fun to attitude that everyone remembers. But hey I understand as they tried to make it serious, however when they tried to force jokes into it it just made me hurl. Kat... Kat was terrible, I don't care if you liked her I didn't find her character compelling. Lady had more style and emotion than Kat and she was a badass. Literally all the old girls (Excluding Kyrie who is still cute no matter what you think) is better than Kat... even Lucia and I like her.**

 **Style scoring: This is what made me really hate DMC besides the characters? The style rating, I got a fucking S on the first mission like what?! When I got an S or triple S's in the old games they were much more satisfying because I worked hard for them. Not a single one did I get any lower then S in the game... Why?**

 **Demons: The demons look like mutated mannequins, nothing else needs to be said.**

 **Bosses: None of the bosses made sense.**

 **Plot holes: So apparently Nephilim were a third race but by Vergil it is inconceivable... Fuck you Tameem.**

 **Weapons: Rebbelion look likes a Walking stick, Ebony and Ivory are pretty okay.**

 **Tameem:... I'm not going to begin.**

 **What I liked:**

 **Phineas: He gave more plot then anything else.**

 **Certain Demons: The crow creature from Vergil's DLC looked okay.**

 **... That's literally it.**

 **Let's move onto the story in general or maybe the characters:**

 **Drake is once again back, his look is based off of Deviant creator Gogetta19 Azriel, mostly the coat and face as well as his gun holsters. The coat is red, and the shirt is based off of DMC Neo Dante skin except the red wrappings around his hand were replaced by fingerless gloves.** **His current weapons are Force Edge which is Sparda's blade, Luce and Ombra his Father's old guns, and a secret one I will not reveal. Soon he will get even more weapons from the old DMC games, and even Bayonetta weapons. So stay tune for that. Also I have a surprise later on: Drake will have to transformations.**

 **Elements from other series: I don't want to add to much so here are the few I am adding into the story:**

 **Bayonetta**

 **possibly Bastard.**

 **and possibly more.**

 **I am trying to stick to the old mythology on each character. So the main elements are DMC, WITCH, Winx Club, and Bayonetta.**

 **Story time: This story takes place after season 1 of both WITCH and Winx Club and obviously after DMC game.**

 **Nephilim status: I know this whole thing is bad but I will go way more in depth with this than Ninja Theory did, this I promise. I hope you guys do enjoy it.**

 **Harem: Of course it's gonna be a harem. Here is the list so far:**

 **Will**

 **Bloom**

 **Irma**

 **Stella**

 **Taranee**

 **Musa**

 **Cornelia**

 **Flora**

 **Hay-Lin**

 **Layla/Aisha**

 **Elyon**

 **Tecna**

 **Orube**

 **Roxy**

 **Halinor**

 **Cassidy**

 **Kadma**

 **possibly young Nerissa**

 **Daphne**

 **Selina**

 **Kyrie**

 **Nera (Genderbend Nero)**

 **Lucia**

 **Gloria**

 **Trish (You will understand soon.)**

 **Icy**

 **Darcy**

 **Stormy**

 **Diaspro**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jeanne**

 **Rosa**

 **Mirta**

 **Kalshara**

 **Diana**

 **Susan Vandom**

 **Mary/Lady**

 **Possibly Ember.**

 **and maybe more... maybe.**

 **Bashing: Yes there will be bashing. Sorry if you don't like it but I don't like Dante from DMC and this is the only chance I get.**

 **So I hope you enjoy if you have questions leave them in the review section or PM me. Please leave a review on what you liked, what you want, etc. PM for ideas as they help. Enjoy and until next time. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, man am I glad to be back. To be honest I am happy I can work on this again as I am enjoying working on it. Though to be honest I was surprised by the lack of more favs and followers... maybe it's because it is bad... (Sad face).**

A **h well I just hope everyone is enjoying this. After all my original (WMC: DA) will always be on top, this is just a three way so I can fit Winx Club into the series. Anyways let's move onto the reviews:**

 **Kival737101: Thanks. Yeah sorry originally I was going to have it just like Drake's Awakening but that was boring. Next I had it where Drake was renamed as Jason who is the son of Dante and Bayonetta in a DMC/Bayonetta/Winx Club crossover. But that ended badly, so I decided to stick with this.**

 **cjboughton: Thank you.**

 **Linkonpark100: Do you mean they take in alternate universes? The answer to that is yes. Will they have ties? Hmm... I don't know.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks and I am waiting for Dante to say something stupid as well. Onto the harem, I will downsize it, maybe a girl or two but I don't plan on adding anymore... aside from two other girls. You will see.**

 **Defender of OC: Thanks.**

 **Zx: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1: Well I mean you could just look them up but I see your point. I will fix it at the bottom.**

 **Guest 2: I deleted your review because it was very stupid and pointless. Apparently Drake did a feat I was not aware of? Like apparently defeating Mundus who was stated multiple times in the story that Dante and Vergil killed him. But sure Drake did it, great logic. In all seriousness this was pointless as I never said Drake defeated Mundus, I wrote he wanted too. He never liked his brother and that will go into more detail later on. So no the story isn't off to a bad start.**

 **SpikedMaster290: Thanks.**

 **BlackAceStriker: Why thank you. Oh don't worry I promise the old weapons will appear in this story. Angelic mods? Hmm... I'll think of something. Well when Dante and Drake meet again it won't be a sibling hug, same for Drake and Vergil. Oh yeah, that wasn't a Devil trigger, that was Tameem way of saying 'Hey kids you want your good boy Dante back? Well here's a transformation with his colors and the area changing so you can hit your enemies easier than they already were' followed by a middle finger. So yeah let's not go into that route, but I do have a surprise for the DT form. Oh and the Nephilim... I'm going to enjoy what I have planned. Same here, it's going to be so much fun with the three... and their boyfriends. Uh Winx was a little hard for me to watch... mostly because I liked to make fun of it. So I do hope you enjoy, thank you.**

 **Guest: I probably won't, sorry but the style he uses is... I guess his own in a way at the same time old DMC Dante style. And no on the harem, I'll try and fix it but for now it will stay the same. You will see at the end.**

 **Also before anyone ask, the harem does not change my story. My main focus is the story, same with my other WMC story, the harem I am just fitting in. So in a way the main pairing is DrakexWillxBloom obviously.**

 **Also I am going to have to go in more depth on why I didn't like DMC because obviously my rant was childish so I am going to be mature on this... or at least try.**

 **Why I hate and like DMC:**

 **Cons:**

 **The story: The story was... meh. Basically the whole thing: 'Demons are secretly taking over the government, it's up to a rebel to take them down'. Nothing too big or great. Honestly it's when I get to the character that I have a problem with. Hell even the ending with the humans discovering about the demons was bad because you have no time to take a picture and post it on the internet while a demon is ripping your skin off!**

 **So yeah, overall the story wasn't good.**

 **Characters:**

 **Dante: This is just an insult to the character as I have said before. However it' more than the looks, it's how he acts. Tameem basically didn't even try nor did he care about the fanbase so he slapped his face on the character and said 'Fuck off'. Every time Donte (I did not misspell that don't worry) tried to be funny it just came out to be annoying.**

 **DMC1 Dante: Flock off Feather face, or you can stick around and find out the hard way.**

 **DMC: DMC Dante: You flockin bastards.**

 **... Yeah you can tell why I don't like him.**

 **He is overall just bad and not the Dante I grew up with. Hell even some of the dialogue didn't make sense with him and Kat talking. He stated something along the lines of trying to be human... DONTE! You are not human, you are half angel half devil! Nothing about you is human aside from body and that is it. Nothing, so overall bad and stupid, and don't get me started on the Devil Trigger (TAMEEM!)**

 **Vergil: Honestly this isn't Vergil, this is a man with a walking stick. He was really just random and boring, not even close to the original. What really got me to like the original was the fact that he never hated his brother, I feel like some people think this and that he is evil. He really isn't, all he wants is his full demonic power from his father. He wanted his brother to see his side but seeing how Dante refused he knew his only choice was to kill him. His twist at the end was pointless and just bad. However I did get his points, someone needed to lead the humans. I mean fucking look at what it did to Earth! So pretty fucking bad, I did kind of enjoy the DLC, if only a little bit.**

 **Mundus: Evil tasteless sack of shit. The original only appeared once and he created a fucking Universe sized dimension and had far better dialogue. His child was a puss, and Lilith... well she will get a better justice in this... And no she isn't in the harem... You will see.**

 **Kat: Waste, simply just a love interest for Donte. I guess the same with Kyrie but I enjoy Kyrie... plus she's fucking adorable and hot. Original girls way better.**

 **Gameplay style: It was okay, nothing too big. It was actually really easy.**

 **Style ranking: Go back to chapter one, my opinion hasn't changed.**

 **Moving on to the enemies:**

 **Bosses: Didn't change.**

 **Enemies: I only enjoyed a few: That wisp bird thing from Vergil's Downfall, and those elite demon with the red and blue mask. Hell they were harder than the bosses. So yeah they are pretty cool, nothing much aside that the other demons look like shit but they have to appear... They are grunts.**

 **So done with that. By the way I will be having a power tier for this story soon so keep in mind. However when you see it and if you played the DMC games you will think these guys don't belong there. The reason I will have them there is because it helps me get the story going and so Drake has a challenge.**

 **Also I have decided not to do too much bashing. Dante will get some hate but not as much... I think.**

 **Alright thank you all for responding and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Reunion**

 **(Play Clattanoia by OxT)**

 **(Kotae wa doko?! Sagashit! Where's my soul?!)**

 _A hand shot out reaching for the starlit sky. Drake fell through an endless abyss as he reached beyond, hoping someone could catch him. Two hands reached out to try and grab him, whoever the hands belonged to was unknown. The camera zoomed into Drake's eye, watching as it transformed into a red reptilian demonic eye._

 **(WMC: Awakening)**

 **(It's like a fear warui yumeno you do! Mezametemo all I've got all bones! I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry! Oh there mysteries and miseries!)**

 _The scene changed to show Drake standing with his back turned, before looking over his shoulder. His body was covered in a dark aura that radiated raw untapped power. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will standing back to back with smiles on their faces. Will had white bright aura while Bloom had a dark orange one, both of theirs intertwined._

 _The scene changed to show Hay Lin, Flora and Musa sitting on an unknown object laughing among each other. Hay Lin and Musa had light blue aura and Flora had a light pink one._

 **(Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete! Samayoeba right to left to hell! Ronriinoshoutai emo no shoutai! Odoru 1, 2, 3 steps on this dark stage!)**

 _The next scene showed Stella and Cornelia standing back to back with snares on their faces, glaring at each other. However both were caught in Irma tackle, the water Guardian laughing as the two blondes glared at her. Irma aura was sapphire blue while both Stella and Cornelia's were dark green._

 _The scene later changed to show Taranee and Tecna, both staring at a computer with data running through it. Taranee aura was blazing red and Tecna was a light grey with a static movement. The last scene changed to Layla with both her arms glowing white while the Pixies flew around her, before she fired a blast of light._

 **(Raise your flag, march on, fight! Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi! Wars and swords, tears and blood! Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!)**

 _Drake walked across a red carpet with his hands in his pockets. The carpet held several images with people in each one. The first one revealed Eva with her angelic wings, her hands clamped together as she prayed. The next showing Yan Lin and Faragonda standing next each other and smiling at Drake. The next showed the Oracle and other council members with several colorful orbs in the center. The next image showed a white haired girl with a silver revolver aimed at something. The next was a woman with blonde hair and black suit, next to her was a woman with red and blue eyes with a giant rocket launcher on her shoulders._

 _The next image showed a woman with black hair and glass, a white hair woman standing next her. An African man with shades and his arms crossed with his back turned, a fat Italian man and a young man with brown hair. The next image showed a man with a goatee with several warriors in white armor with swords out, and a african white haired woman with a small blade smiling. The next showed the Sky and the Specialist with their weapons out. Followed by several beings in tuxes and covered in the shadows, the man on top had a white tux as his hand was engulfed in flames while a shadow being with wings hovered above him. Followed by several men and women with angelic wings coming from a light sky, and ending with a final image._

 _The last couple of images showed one with a young girl, and a dark hair teen around Drake's age with a skull sword. The next showed a being with white bone like armor and blood red eyes, his hand reaching for a katana. The last image showed several beings such as an old lady with a wooden staff, three witch like girls with make up on, a snake like creature hissing to the sky, while a being with six eyes covered in shadow appeared in the corner. In the center was dark entity covered in black flames as he gripped his right hand like he was crushing something, while a man in a grey coat and in his hand was a katana._

 _Drake than slowly reached for his blade the Force Edge, turning towards something before slicing it in half._

 **(Kotae wa dokoe?! Sagashite! Where's my soul? Where's my Heart? Riaru nomareteku! Don't hesitate! Go this way!** **Wakarani kamawanai! Magaimono furuttemo!)**

 _The next scene showed Drake jumping off an edge with a blonde woman following him as they jumped into a group of Demons. Drake cut through the demons left and right while the woman unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will in their Guardian and Winx form flying through the sky, leaving a trail of energy behind them._

 _The scene changed to show a woman with the rocket launcher in her hands, preparing for a fight. It changed again to show the Guardians and Fairies standing back to back as they fought demons left and right. It changed again to show the white haired girl firing her silver revolver at something, changing again to show a blonde woman with angelic wings with a sword of fire in her hand. The scene later changed to show Drake swinging his face to an enemy, his body changing from his human like form, to a demonic being followed by a angelic knight while Will and Bloom watched in fear._

 _It later changed to en endless red abyss as Drake with his dragon like wings glaring at the armored dark entity, it's smile showing canine teeth. Drake charged at the entity as they clashed swords, sparks and shockwaves caused as they clashed. Drake roared in fury as they clashed causing a huge explosion that engulfed everything._

 **(Tada konosekai o ikinukeyo! aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku! Misery-world!)**

 _Drake walked up to Bloom with a grim look on his face until he saw what was in her arms: His coat. He smiled as he gratefully took it and put it on, only to see Will standing on his left with Force Edge in her hands. He smiled as he took the blade and raised it in the air, letting the Sun shine on it. The camera zoomed out to show Drake, Bloom, Will, the Guardians, the Fairies, Specialist, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Faragonda, the two older woman, the blonde woman, the red and blue eyed woman, and the silver hair girl as the Sun shined bright on them._

 **(WMC: Awakening!)**

 **(Unknown)**

Deep within a cavern was an underground castle hanging from the caverns ceiling, allowing water to fall down from it. Within that castle came the roars of creatures that have never seen the light, as well as giant bat like creatures flying around the massive cavern. Jagged spikes poked out of the several towers around the main building, connected by bridges and wooden walkways.

However if one would look they would see someone climbing up the tower. The girl was dark-skinned with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans and pink shoes. She grunted as she climbed up the wall, trying to pull herself up. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she struggled to climb up the rocks, before she saw something at the corner of her eyes. She let out a gasp before lowering her body so she couldn't be seen. She watched as a giant shadow like creature trudge through the hallway before disappearing into the next room.

"N-No time." She growled as she tried to pull herself up. "I'll be found out any second now." The girl seethed through her teeth as she pulled with all her might. Her magic was slowly being drained from this dreaded place, a dark castle that homed the most dangerous force in the universe. Steadily she started climbing up a pillar with everything she got left. Grabbing onto the edge she finally made it and pulled herself up. She let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her brows and continued to dust herself off afterwards.

"Okay let's see now, let me think." The girl's eyes widen at the voice. Turning she saw several orange glowing tubes in a room near her, inside those tubes were several figures. Each one of them was no bigger than a hand sporting a different style of clothes and all of them were girls. Pixies, small fairy like creatures and what she was here for.

One had pink hair with even cut-straight bangs and teal-green flower hair pins. Her skin appeared to be fair in color while her eyes were green with purple eyelashes. Her lips were pinkish in tone. She wore a pink laced dress with a blue keyhole shaped tie and green-blue lace up boots. Her wings were light blue and swirl/curl inward on the ends.

One girl looked very futuristic looking, with a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet styled hair with a light blue streak down the middle. Her wings were blue with a yellow outline. Another girl wore a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached, and her wings were also green. Her hair was a dark magenta color, which was long and always worn down. Her eyes were dark blue, her lips appeared to be a dark maroon color.

The next one had long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes. Her wings were blue in color. She had green boots on her feet and appears to be the tallest of the others. The next one had pale purple hair styled in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She wore pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone (recalling the Victorian fashion popular among aristocrats of applying powder to their faces to whiten it), and violet eyes. Her wings were glowing purple.

One of them was dressed in a pair of cream-colored striped pajama pants with red piping. Her little tank top was rose pink with cream spots. On her head she wore a darker rose pink puffy nightcap with dark cream spots, a light cream headband and trimming and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down. Her little wings were bright pink and she had no lower wings.

Another had a cream fluffy scarf around her neck. She wore a bee like coat with cream fluff on the end of the sleeves, yellow shorts and black boots. On her head was a pair of yellow goggles with two antennas connected to it. She had purple hair and bright purple wings. And finally the last one wore a dark orange hat with two light orange puffs with a string on the end. She wore a puffy yellow striped orange jumpsuit. She had orange eyes and lashes, and had wings that look like orange fan-like bugs.

"So yes this is it... No no wait a second let me think." The blond pigtails one said as she talked to the others. Honestly all of them were awe stricken as the other one talked, save for another as it slept like a baby.

"Um right, if I go to the left the power-Wait, wait. If I go left the power will converg-No wait, if I say three she will turn and the magic- Yes, yes that's it. And soon enough we shall escape from this dreadful place."

"Oh well, I hope it's better than your first idea." The dark magenta haired colored girl grumbled as the other babbled on like a mad scientist.

"-Digit and Piff will stop midway to the sides, Digit to the right and Piff to the left. I'll count to three and we all switch positions which will converge and produce an unexpected magical impact on the wall."

"But will the moves be coordinated and elegant at least?" The Victorian styled one asked. The girl slowly walked into the room, her body covered in shadows until she saw one of the small girls notice her.

"Who could that be?" The pink haired pixie asked.

"I wonder?" The futuristic Pixie said as she watched it creep closer. All the pixies save for the one that is sleeping gasped in horror as whatever it was crept closer to them. That was until the girl came into the light did they all relax recognizing the girl.

"Layla! You're alright, we thought you would be captured too." The magenta one said as the girl Layla went on her knees.

"I was captured." Layla stated scaring the Pixies.

"By that horrible creature?" The blonde Pixie asked.

"The Dragon yes." Layla said. "Luckily I was able to escape thanks to what little magic I have left. How is Piff, is she okay?" Layla asked noticing the sleeping Pixie.

"She's fine, you must have been so worried about her." The Magenta one said.

"After all she is your bonded Pixie." The blonde stated as the sleeping pixie sucked her thumb.

"Piff that is no way to treat a visitor." The Victorian dressed one said as she shook Piff awake. The Baby Pixie's eyes fluttered open before her eyes landed on Layla.

"AH! Bib Babba gud dabba!" The Baby exclaimed in happiness at seeing Layla again. However the baby seemed very confused on where she was, maybe she was sleeping a lot longer than anyone realized. The futuristic one typed on her gauntlet as a small green computer appeared.

"She said she is happy to see you, at least that is what I think she said." She said as she turned to Layla.

"Thanks Digit but there's no time for chit chat."

"You are going to get us out right?" The blonde pig tailed one asked.

"I'm not sure how but I am not leaving you behind." Layla stated as she looked around for anything that will free the Pixies. She tried to cast a ball of energy from her hand, however the strain was too much and she lowered her hand. "I can't, I don't have enough strength left."

"Oh I think there is a lock on that wall." The pink haired girl said pointing to the wall. The wall was covered with skeletons glaring down at her, Layla noticed one of them specifically was blinking with red eyes. She glared at the skeleton as she aimed her hand at it, focusing all the energy she has left. A purple energy ball formed from her hand before flying towards the wall and into the skeleton's mouth. Its eyes glowed brightly before shutting down from the unknown energy. The energy that held the Pixies disappeared and let them fall on the ground. Layla let out short breaths as she felt her energy slowly be drained, Piff let out a noise as she cralwed towards Layla while the other Pixies stood back up.

"Layla are you okay?" The Magenta one asked in a concern tone.

"I'll be fine, it's just that the Dragon absorbed some of my power that's all." Layla said as she stood up.

"We should get out of here quickly." Digit said.

"But our wings are covered with that disgusting tar, we can't fly." The blonde pigtail haired one said. Layla realized they were not fast enough to run on foot so she had to carry them. Going on one knee she picked up the Pixies and carried them into the air.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yes." The pixies said despite shaking in fear. Layla really couldn't blame them as she crept out of the room hoping not to be seen by anything.

"I won't be unable to climb nor fly, let's find some stairs." Layla said as she started running through the halls trying to find the exit. She was so focused on her task that she was unaware she was being watched. While it was not physically there, nothing escaped its sight so long it was in its fortress.

 **"How adorable."** An entity growled as it tapped its red metal claw against its throne arm. Its blood red eyes stared at the red flames in front of it, the flames formed a moving picture of the girl that it had captured earlier. "She was able to escape her prison, proving she is smarter than your average grunt. And yet she has barely enough energy to run." It went on as it studied the girl in front of it.

 **"While I would love to let her go she is taking my Pixies and that will not do."** It stated as it snapped its finger. Below his throne three spots of flames shot from the ground, three shapes taking form. These forms took the form of a hellish dog like creature, with red teeth and spikes shooting from its back, and its blood red eyes observing the world around it. The creatures snarled and howled as the flames dispersed around them before the entity snapped its fingers silencing them.

 **"Bring me the Pixies and as for the girl... kill her."** The hounds roared as they bolted out of the room, sniffing the air as they hunted their prey.

 **"And now the game of Cat and Mouse begins."**

 **(Meridian, Caverns)**

Within the endless caverns, a creature pulled itself with the intent to escape. It had been banished down here by Phobos's right Advisor after failing to stop the Guardians. It ate on some cavern glowing mushrooms before continuing its climb towards the top. It had been months since it had seen the top, let alone light of any sorts save for the mushrooms. Now it was only a few short pillars away from freedom, to take its vengeance. It pulled itself up onto a pillar before running towards the edge and jumping off the edge. It landed on the next pillar that would lead itself to freedom and it would have kept walking until it saw something.

"You are to be praised for your determination Raythor." An old robed covered woman said as she stood above Raythor, a staff in her hand. "After the Guardians framed you for a crime you did not commit. You have climbed for months to escape this pit, but what is it you seek in the world above?"

"... Vengeance." The woman's smile grew as she summoned a portal.

"Vengeance you shall have." She said as she gestured to the portal. Raythor walked through as the woman turned to her staff.

"Do you wish for more?" She asked, the staff glowed red before her eyes flashed the same color. A moment of clarity donned on her as she entered the portal.

"I shall fetch this Gargoyle."

 **(Later, slums)**

Beneath the so called inescapable prison in the underground sewers a massive one eyed rock creature sat in a dark corner. It growled in pain from the absence of its left hand, lost during the battle against the Guardians. Now it hid in the sewers from anything that would threatened it, keeping itself safe. However it was now not alone as an old lady stood in front of it. It had never seen her before but the way she stood she gave off an aura of malice in the air, much like Prince Phobos.

"This sight saddens me more than I can say." The old woman soothed, caressing the creature's back. The Gargoyle was not used to this kind of affection, though it had no idea how to respond.

"Fear not Gargoyle I won't betray you to the new Queen's wrath. I remember a fearsome creature who pursued those foul Guardians but who has suffered as no creature should ever suffer." She said as the Gargoyle became hypnotized by her soothing words, standing up and walking towards her.

"Should they not suffer for that crime?" She hissed, the Gargoyle roared as if answering.

"And should you not crave revenge?" The gargoyle nodded its head yes. She smiled before walking over to wall of metal bars, aiming her staff at it.

"Then maybe I can be of assistance. Quintessence." Bolts of Lightning shot from her hands and staff as it enveloped the metal, before completely turning it into molten lava as it came down into a puddle. The lava oozed over to the Gargoyle's handless limb before wrapping around it, the creature hissed in pain but watched as the lava covered his limb. The lava solidified into metal taking form into a metal club. The creature roared in satisfaction with its new metal hand.

"Are you satisfied yet?" She asked looking into the orb of her staff. It glowed red as if giving her an answer, to which she huffed in anger.

"Very well I will achieve more, I do have one more in mind."

 **(Meridian Forest)**

The Tracker bolted through the forest with its Hound behind him, not far from the battalion of Meridian's forces chasing him. He will not be taken down so easily, especially after evading their detection for the last couple days. He could not believe the irony of the situation, he was Phobos's best tracker that could take anyone out. Now after the Prince's defeat all of Phobos's allies were forced to flee. The enemies he once hunted were now hunting him, oh the irony. They jumped through bushes and gaps trying to further their distance away from Meridian castle. He could hear the trees snapping behind him, signifying that his enemies were close. That was until it came across a clearing, with someone in the middle. His hound growled at the sudden appearance of this old woman as was the Tracker.

"Ah Tracker. How the mighty have fallen, how can you tolerate being hunted by the very rebels you once tracked?" The old woman stated as the Tracker went to his knees. He didn't know why but he trusted this woman, she gave off an aura that convinced him that she was here to help. It was a dark aura that felt much like Phobos: true evil and yet he felt loyal to this witch.

"Wouldn't you prefer to turn the clock back? Wouldn't you prefer... vengeance?!" The Tracker stared into her eyes, giving off a sign of some sort of confirmation.

 _WHOOSH!_

 _VA-BOOM!_

By the time Caleb and the soldiers made it to the clearing, they saw nothing but a scorch mark on the ground. No sign of the Tracker or his Hound.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

Yan Lin hummed to herself as she cooked spicy chicken for herself, the shop was closed and her Granddaughter was hanging out with her friends. After the girls discovered Kandrakar, the ethereal center of the universe and the entire infinite dimensions and beyond, they met the Oracle: a powerful entity that led the Council, cosmic beings that watched over the dimensions, as well as chose the Guardians. They closed off all the dimensions when Phobos took control so he didn't spread his evil, but once he was defeated they opened and released the walls within the dimensions.

Now the Guardians could relax as they had no missions nor anything to deal with at the moment. Luckily Elyon and Caleb were dealing with whatever remained of Phobos's faction. Now she wondered what will happen now, with Phobos gone the Guardians will have nothing to worry about... Unless.

"Excuse me?" Yan Lin snapped from her thoughts and turned towards the exit into the restaurant. She walked in only to gasp at seeing who was standing there.

"Faragonda?"

"Hello Yan-Lin it is so good to see you." Faragonda said as she pulled off her coat. Yan Lin had thought she would never see her old friend, walking up to the headmistress and hugging her.

"I thought I would never see you again." Yan Lin muttered as the two enjoyed the hug.

"I know it has been so long, have you gotten shorter?" Faragonda joked, both ladies chuckling as Yan Lin guided her to one of the tables.

"Just sit down and relax while I finish my chicken." Yan Lin walked into the kitchen while Faragonda sat in peace. She stared at the ornaments of the Silver Dragon, memories running through her head as she remembered her younger years being here with the others. How they would spend time here and eat Yan Lin's parents delicious food, or have fun for an entire night. Those were the good times and she enjoyed every moment she could... sadly good things came to an end and she had to depart. She had to leave once the Guardians disbanded... after what happened to Cassidy and... Ne-

"And just like that I am done." Faragonda snapped back into reality as Yan Lin came in with two plates of chicken along with chop sticks. Faragonda smiled as Yan Lin sat the plate in front of her and accepting the chop sticks and started digging in. She let out a satisfied sigh at the delicious delicacy that was Yan Lin's food, the succulent juicy and spicy chicken as it went down her throat.

"It truly has been so long since I had such amazing food." Faragonda said as she continued to eat.

"I remember when we were younger, when you and Kadma would have eating conversations and end up throwing up in the bathrooms afterwards." Both old women laughed at the memories.

"Or the time Cas-!" Faragonda stopped herself before she could finish the sentence, sadly it was too late. However the old Lin had a sad smile on her face as she put the chop stick down and put her hand over Faragonda's. The two shared a silent understanding on the feeling at the loss of their dear friend. Thinking of Cassidy brought dreaded memories of that day, the day one of their own betrayed them for a darker power.

"I miss her too." Yan Lin said, Faragonda smiled at her old friend's affection.

"I only wish I could turn back and save her." Faragonda stated.

"We must deal with the consequences of what has happened. She will always be in our hearts." Yan Lin said as she continued eating. "Now as much as I want to talk about old times I am sure that isn't why the Headmistress of Alfea College appears on Earth now is it?" Yan Lin asked as she continued eating. Faragonda let out a deep sigh as she set the chop sticks down and gave Yan Lin a stern look.

"I felt the energy disperse, I know that the dimensional walls have been broken by the Council." Faragonda said, as when she first came to Earth she felt an energy surge and the walls of light that once separated the dimensions from each other. Now while she doesn't have problems since she can travel anyway, however it helped keep dark things from coming to other dimensions.

"They were, once the new Guardians defeated Phobos of Meridian the Oracle broke the dimension barriers." Yan Lin said as she continued to eat.

"And what of other forces? What of Dark creatures? What of... them?" Faragonda asked, and Yan Ling didn't need to ask what she was referring too. She was well aware of the threat, a far greater threat than Phobos.

"As of now they have not been seen for the last nine thousand years." Yan Lin said.

"That won't stop them and you know it, and I fear these new Guardians of yours are going to be facing something far beyond their comprehension." Faragonda said, while she didn't want to be negative she knew it was true. Hell she will not be ready nor powerful enough to face what evil will come from beyond. She had no doubt that the Guardians were strong, but what she and the old Guardians have faced made Phobos look like an ant.

"I have no doubt that they can handle it, besides they are not alone." Yan Lin stated gaining Faragonda's interest.

"What do you mean?" Yan Lin smiled as she set the chop sticks down and stared into Faragonda's eyes.

"I sensed it since he entered the state... A Blood of Sparda is here." Faragonda's eyes widened, a flash of white hair followed by a purple coat crossed her mind, same for a woman with red hair. It has been so long since she had heard that name, yet it was not foreign to her as she remembered the legendary Dark Knight and those that feared him. However she was fully aware of the fact that he was killed years ago by the enemies he had killed along with his wife and children.

"But that can't be true, Sparda and his family were killed years ago."

"Perhaps... However if you focus on the magical energy on Earth, you will feel the powerful aura that is a Blood of Sparda." Yan Lin said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Faragonda knew what Yan Lin was doing and did exactly as she did, closing her eyes and focusing around her. Being a powerful magical user you can sense many things, from magic, aura, to willpower... to other dark forces that belong in the cosmos. She felt the ethereal energy that flowed around the people near her, their energy grey as they had no aura like her and Yan Lin who were both light pink. She focused harder as she sensed the energy throughout Heatherfield and even beyond that. She felt several energy sources much like her and Yan Lin's, she guessed it was the Guardians as it was much like hers and Yan Lin.

Until she felt it. She gasped at the raw power she had felt that was outside of Heatherfield, possibly a few miles away. It was raw, untapped, and was one of the most powerful sources of energy she had felt in a long time. Whoever energy that was it was definitely that of a Sparda's.

"I can't believe it, after all this time I thought they were dead." Faragonda said as she opened her eyes and stared at Yan Lin. "How did you know he was coming?" Yan Lin smiled as she continued to eating.

"Eva told me."

 **(Outside Heatherfield)**

Drake walked on the side of the road with his hands in his pockets, no need for a ride since Heatherfield was so close. After reaching a stop sign the driver had to go the other way, which was fine with Drake. He was only a few miles away from the city he had to meet this Yan Lin lady that his mother knew. He wondered who this person knew of his mother, not once did his mother or father mention this Yan Lin character and now that he is older his dead mother tells him to go to this lady he has never met.

"I wonder what this Yan Lin knew about my Mom and Dad... or how they even met." Drake thought as he walked on the side of the road. His hair covering his eyes as his boots clapped against the dirt. He was so in deep thought he didn't even notice a shape form behind him. The form soon got bigger yet it had no form, the rain bounced off it and it blend with the background.

"SPARDA!" A creature roared as it appeared from thin air followed with two little creatures with scythes. They smashed the ground where Drake was walking with two Hideous while the bigger creature smiled at the death of the Nephilim. It lift its hand to see the blood pile that was Drake's, only to find nothing more but its own hand print.

"Two Hideous and one Hunter, now they are getting lazy." The Hunter demon and Hideous turned to see Drake learning on a tree with his hands in his pockets. Drake wasn't surprised to see them, he knew they were following him the moment he got off the truck he was just curious when they were going to attack. He eyed the three demons but focused on the hunter, while it looked like it's hunting brethren it looked different. For one this one was covered in rusty gothic armor with jagged spikes covering its arms, legs, and chest. Its face was covered by a caged mask that had several visors revealing four eyes with spikes running across each bar. What was really knew was the monkey like tail on its behind which was covered up by armor, however at the end was a giant spike ball latched on to it.

"You are a new type." Drake muttered as he ducked at the last second as something cleaved the tree in half. A Hideous snarled in rage before more appeared into the physical world, glass that appeared like the real world shattered. Drake soon realized he was now surrounded by a dozen Hideous and one giant metal Hunter as the giant metal creature circled around the Nephilim. Drake simply smirked as he pulled his hands out of his pocket, feeling his blood boil from the heat of battle. He cracked his fingers as the demons hissed and snarled at him before slowly reaching for his guns.

"Let's see what you got." The first to attack were the Hideous swinging their scythes at the white haired teen. Drake easily jumped out of the way however two of them jumped to his side slashing across his chest and cleaving him in two. However all they hit were wind as the Nephilim disappeared in a flash of white, before reappearing and spin kicking the two into the metal Hunter's face. The two Hideous attempted to get back up but the Hunter smashed its hand, though it paid no attention to them as it watched the Nephilim in the sky dodge a Hideous. Drake caught the blade from cleaving his head in two, however the blade dug into his glove and skin. Drake narrowed his eyes at the Hideous and grinding his teeth while growling however not in anger.

"That was my favorite and only glove!" Drake yelled in anger as he sucker punch the demon with enough force to make its head to explode. The demon's lifeless body fell to the ground as Drake inspected his hand, slowly floating to the ground. His hand's open wound quickly sealed thanks to his fast regenerative healing however his glove could not heal itself which left it ripped.

"Goddammit." Drake cursed as he pulled Ombra out and blew a hole through a Hideous that was going to try and kill him, its head exploded in a red gore before crumbling to the ground.

"Do you also know how much these things cost? Because I don't even have any money for it!" Drake grumbled as he holstered Ombra, only to be smashed by the metal hunter. The metal hunter smirked with the death of the Sparda, only to feel two boots land on its head. The Hunter looked up to see the Nephilim leaning and looking down on him.

"Man am I already growing a five o'clock shadow?" Drake mumbled as he inspected his face with the only reflection he could get from the metal. The Hunter snarled in anger as it swatted at Drake with its tail, but the white hair teen landed perfectly on the spike ball avoiding the spikes before jumping away. He landed perfectly on the ground, dusting himself off and looking back at the demons.

"You know I could go for an exercise, been a while since I had a challenge." Drake said as he clapped his hands together, whistling at the demons. "Maybe you can give me some satisfaction." The demon hunter growled before taking a deep breath, its chest burning red. The creature roared fire from its mouth, fire hot enough to burn steel that engulfed Drake in it. The trees would have burned if it was regular fire however this was Hell flames, a flame that caused them to turn into ash. The Hunter closed i's mouth snorting smoke from its slit like nose while waiting to see the remains of the Devil Slayer. However its eyes widen while the Hideous let out a screech of shock as the smoke revealed the area. A scorched line was formed from the flames with trees reduced to ashes and rocks formed into molten lava while in the center was an unscathed, unscratched, but covered by his coat Drake. Drake pushed his coat aside chuckling with excitement in his eyes, dusting himself off.

"Now that is more like it, now then." Drake said as he pulled out Luce and Ombra and twirled them until he held them gangster style, with one on top of the other.

"Let's rock!"

 **(Heatherfield)**

Will laid on her bed with her feet hanging off as she stared at the picture she held with her all day. Man she didn't know this could be so depressing just by staring at this picture, but honestly she couldn't blame herself. It has been so long since she had seen the first two friends she had ever made. When she was born her family moved to Limbo city to start something of a good life, if you could call it that.

When she was much older she didn't make many friends in Limbo city, that was until she met them. A young boy with snow white hair two years older than her and an orange hair girl her age. Those two welcomed her with opened arms and they became inseparable for four years, she even met the boy's family: he had two older brothers, a strong proud father with his hair and a beautiful wise mother. His father name was Sparda (The strangest name Will has ever heard) and while he looked like he was cold as steel, he was very sweet to Will. And the mother was Eva, the nicest people she had ever met.

"It has been so long, I wonder if they remember me." Will thought to herself. She remembered the day when she had to tell them she was leaving, breaking the sad news to her only friends. It became even worse when the girl she knew for a long time was also moving, this not only broke her heart but the boy as well. He did not take it well and they left on a bad note and that was the last time she had ever seen them.

"Will! Hay Lin called, she said she wanted to talk to you." Said a voice she was familiar with, but it wasn't her mother.

"What did I say about talking out loud?!" Will said with venom as she picked up her phone.

"Sorry." Her phone muttered. Now while normal people would react to this, Will wasn't normal. Ever since they went to Kandracar her powers have been reacting erratically; electronics would come to life and talk to her. She couldn't control it and they would not stop talking, it took her to scream off the top of her lungs to shut them up. She looked at her recent calls and saw Hay-Lin phone number on it, clicking the call button she waited for Hay Lin to pick up.

"Will!"

"What is it Hay Lin? Trouble?"

"No but it is something cool! You got to get over here quick!" Hay Lin screeched before hanging up. Will was really confused on what Hay Lin wanted, but this wasn't the strangest thing Hay Lin has done. So she put her phone in her pocket and walked out the door, leaving behind her picture.

 **(Underground Fortress)**

Layla quietly crept through the halls with the pixies in hand, surveying the walls and ceiling for anything watching. She had been walking for what seemed like hours yet from the outside this fortress wasn't that big but in here she felt like she was in a maze. An endless maze with no way out and everything shifting out of place. She tried to go back the way she did but the halls shifted and changed, as if trying to confuse her. She peeked around the corner to see anything out of the ordinary but saw nothing at all.

"I detect no strange magical activity in this area." Digit said examining her holographic detector. Layla let out a sigh of relief as she quietly tip toed through the hall, unaware of the blood red eyes following her movement.

"Does anyone get the scary feeling we are being watched?" The pig tailed hair one asked, "That reminds me maybe we should turn back an-!"

"Chatta, not now." Layla silenced the Pixie Chatta as she listened it. Before she knew it the barking and howling started, making Layla jump and the Pixies to shake in fear, except for Piff.

"What was that?" The Bee style one asked looking around the halls. Layla looked back from the hall she came from and saw a bright red light, the light got closer and closer to her. Before she could react a dog like creature covered in flames jumped from the shadows, snarling at her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" All the Pixies (Cept Piff) screamed in terror at the sight of the hellish dog, Layla eyes widened in fear at it. The creature slowly crept closer to her with its paw burning the ground as it moved. Layla reacted and bolted the other way from the Hell hound, only to be met with two more blocking her path. She realized she was surrounded by the creatures and had no escape. Hot saliva oozed off their lips as they slowly crept closer to Layla, scaring the living day light out of the Pixies. Layla knew she barely had any magic left in her but she didn't have any choice left.

"GAH!" Layla screamed as she lifted her right hand into the air, the hounds watching her action.

"Close your eyes guys." The Pixies closed their eyes as Layla's hand started glowing. Before the Hounds could react Layla's hand exploded in a bright light, much like a solar flare. The creatures were blinded by the light from Layla, closing their eyes and whining from the immense light. Once the light died down Layla nearly collapsed from the energy she had just wasted. Her legs wiggled as she kept herself from falling, while the Pixies sighed in relief.

"Good job Layla." The Magenta said as the hounds whined and wiped their eyes.

"Not the time to celebrate, we need to go." Layla said as she pushed herself to run past the Hounds. She kept running and running despite how endless the hall was, with no end in sight. She soon heard howling followed by footsteps as they soon caught up to her, hearing snarling behind her. Looking back she saw the three Hounds running after her, leaving a trail of fire behind them as they chased their prey.

Layla panted in exhaustion but pushed herself from being fire dog food. They kept running and running until Layla saw something ahead of her that took the shape of a door.

"There it is!" Chatta yelled as Layla made it to the doors. She pushed them open hearing the dogs get closer before the doors burst open, revealing the outside world. Layla let out a sigh of relief as she had finally made it out, only to feel dread at the growls. Layla slowly backed away as she saw the dogs walked closer to her, the Pixies trembled in fear as the hounds prepared to pounce and finally kill Layla. Layla had no magic left in her and she was so tired she was about to fall to her knees, waiting for the end.

 _SNAP!_

Layla eyes widen as the Hell hounds horrific features turned from rage into fear, their ears dropping and each one whining. They suddenly disappeared within a pillar of fire, leaving a scorched earth where they last stood. The Pixies cheered again while Layla let out a sigh of relief, until she realized what caused them to leave. Before she knew it she had already felt it; the dark aura behind her that consumed her and the Pixies. She turned around and saw it, a gasp escaping her throat.

 **"How adorable you actually thought you escaped by yourself?"** The entity asked as he loomed over Layla. Layla shook in fear at the sight, but the Pixies were even more afraid of the Entity that held them prison for a long time. The entity slowly floated towards her with an air of pride and pure evil, its body surrounded by a black flame and dark aura. The entity dare not touch the ground beneath it, the girl was not worth it touching the ground to greet them.

 **"If I felt like it you would be trapped for eternity, and that is just a blink of an eye for me."** The entity said as it crossed its arms, his claws tapping against its arm.

"T-Than why did you?"

 **"Simple I want what is mine, now give the Pixies and maybe I'll consider not giving you a painful death."** The entity spoke with malice as its claws sharpened. Layla's eyes widen before she narrowed them at the dark being.

"Never! I won't let you have them!" Layla yelled defiantly as she backed away from the being, but the doors behind her shut close. The entity let out a chuckle that gave Layla and the Pixies goosebumps, making them shiver from the feeling.

 **"I enjoy your meaningless bravery, however I don't have the time."** It said as it fired a red orb at Layla, sending her flying towards the wall. She cried from the immense pain while the Pixies fell to the floor, however they were forced to levitate into the air and trapped in a red bubble. The entity hand stretched out as it forced the Pixies towards it hand, before letting them float above its hand.

 **"And here I thought this would have been a challenge."** The entity said with a tone of boredom, it's free hand claws grew longer as it floated over to Layla. Layla realized what it was doing and reacted quickly, grunting as she tried to form a shield. However she had no magic left and it was a broken and barely usable purple shield which greatly amused the entity as he lunged his claws forward. Layla grunted in pain as the claws broke through the shield with ease and cut her arm, letting blood be drawn.

 **"So little energy and yet you still fight? Commendable, but pitiful."** It said as it floated past the wounded Layla. In all honesty it was pointless to kill her now that he has the Pixies, so it will just let her writhe in pain. Before it could reach the door a ball of white zoomed past its shoulder, but it never changed i's bored expression as it looked over its shoulder.

 **"Don't you ever quit?"** It asked as Layla pushed herself back up, but her hand was a white energy. However the entity was all familiar with that energy: Winx, one of the strongest types of magic and only the best know it. The fact that this girl knows it is quite amazing and gained his interest, making him turn around.

"It's not so easy to beat a fairy." Layla gasped as her other hand flowed with white energy. The entity rolled i's eyes as it watched Layla pushed her hands together and formed a white energy ball.

"DIE!" Layla yelled as she unleashed a powerful laser from her hands, the beam of light consumed the dark entity. Not only that but it destroyed a portion of the castle she came from causing a storm of smoke to consume Layla. Layla let the energy disperse from her hands as she collapsed to her knees tired and having no magic left in her. She watched as the smoke dispersed hoping to see the dead entity.

 **"Impressive."** Layla's eyes widen at the sight of the dark entity, completely unscathed and unharmed.

 **"If you were at full strength that would have been enough to destroy a small village."** It said as it waved it's free hand at Layla. Layla let out a shocked gasp as she was sent flying into the air, floating as the dark being watched her. It moved its hand towards the edge, Layla moving as his did until she was over the cliff. She looked down in fear but looked back at the pixies, realizing she failed to save them as they watched in horror.

 **"Goodbye Fairy."** It said as it balled its hand into a fist, causing Layla to finally fall.

"LAYLA!" All the Pixies screamed as they watched Layla fall into the abyss, the Fairy screaming until she was gone. The dark entity chuckled before it started laughing maniacally, sending chills and dread into the Pixies. It stopped laughing before turning to the Pixies, its blood red eyes staring into their soul.

 **"Now you are mine."**

 **(Earth, Sahara Desert)**

In the unknown and beyond the sands where no life could live, a single being walked the desert. Its body was covered by a white cloak with it wrapping around its head but showing only the face. However the face was covered in darkness with no reflection from the sun showing it. The being grunted as it pulled itself through the blazing wind and heat. It's hand revealing a silver metallic hand that covered its face from the dust.

It finally made it to a hill before standing up and staring at the beyond. It soon lifted its right arm and straighten its fingers, before dark energy shot out of it forming a blade of sorts. It lifted its blade hand into the air, finding the spot it wanted before swinging down. The force of it split the sands apart with so much energy any clouds that were around dissipated from the shockwave as sand exploded around it. The being paid no attention to the sand as the energy blade disappeared and the sand finally disappeared.

Stood beneath the being was a giant stone circle, all over it were symbols of demonic origins. The being walked onto the stone circle before standing in the center, placing his hand in front of him. A stone pillar shot out of the ground and under his hand, before it glowed red with energy. The stone ground lit up with red energy before shooting a beam into the sky so far that even from places like South Sudan they could see the bright red light. The being cracked a smile that was so strange it wasn't human, before two blood red eyes popped open, and then two more appeared above the others, and followed by one last one.

 **"I have finally found it."** It whispered as the light finally died down.

 **"Now a new age will begin."**

* * *

 **Welp I am done. I know a lot of shit is happening and originally I had a lot more going on but it was going to be way too long. So I am cutting it down into two parts, the next part will bring in our delightful three witches and enemies of the Winxes. So yeah Yan Lin and Faragonda not just know each other but also Sparda and Eva, what else do they know? Also Drake has ran into a new type of Hunter: The Metal Hunter. I got this idea after seeing Shadow of War trailer with the metal Balrog. Can't wait for Lord of the Rings Assassin Creed (XD). But anyways let's move onto the story.**

 **So you have just seen the three main antagonists of the story: The old lady, the dark entity, and the cloaked figure. Who are these three? You already met one of them. Hint: He is in my other story. They will be revealed in the next chapter which will finally have the three reuniting... but which three? Hmm...**

 **Anyways let's talk about the main elements I will have:**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Blazblue**

 **WITCH**

 **Winx Club**

 **and Bastard! (that kickass Manga series, that will be heavily played in this story with Drake)**

 **So I will go onto the harem:**

 **WITCH:**

 **Will**

 **Irma**

 **Taranee**

 **Cornelia**

 **Hay Lin**

 **Elyon**

 **Orube**

 **Halinor**

 **Cassidy**

 **Kadma**

 **Miranda**

 **The Mage (You will see)**

 **Will clone**

 **and Susan**

 **Winx Club:**

 **Bloom**

 **Flora**

 **Stella**

 **Musa**

 **Tecna**

 **Roxy**

 **Icy**

 **Darcy**

 **Stormy**

 **Daphne**

 **Mirta**

 **Diasporo**

 **DMC:**

 **Trish**

 **Lady/Mary**

 **Kyrie**

 **Nera (Fem Nero. Fuck you I'm doing this.)**

 **Gloria**

 **Nevan**

 **and Lucia**

 **Bayonetta:**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jeanne**

 **Alraune**

 **Madamma Butterfly**

 **Styx**

 **and Khepri.**

 **Others:**

 **Lady Tiamat**

 **Lady Michelle (Bastard Michael)**

 **Gariel**

 **Lady Death**

 **Toakaka**

 **and Litchi**

 **Alright done. Now I will try and have a power scale soon once more people arrive but I got it done. Alright I hope everyone enjoyed it, if not than whatever. Onto my other stories!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, man am I glad to be back. To be honest I am happy I can work on this again as I am enjoying writing it. I'm glad with the new favs and followers I have been getting. Now onto the reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100: Oh she is. I just completely forgot to put her in the list. Ranger? You mean Winx.**

 **cjboughton: Thanks I really try, though I don't want him to be like the old Dante (Completely) I do want him being his own character but that is a little harder.**

 **edboy4926: Thank you.**

 **1stHorseman: Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **Zx: Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Masterart: I am trying, I have worked on it but I am focusing on my other stories.**

 **Guest: Really you don't like WMC: DW as much as this one? Why? Yeah no sorry Drake is a main character and he will be getting his shine in the next couple of chapters but side characters are just as important. That is why my WMC: DW is such a big hit for me, I have side characters and important character development. I would like to update more often but I have school to deal with and that is much more important. Sorry but I never watched GoT nor do I plan too, and I've only played one Castlevania game so I can't go much on them. But thanks.**

 **Blueblaze123: Thank you.**

 **Sim. peters: Oh hell won't be the only thing breaking... shit.**

 **Well this is the second part to the three part reunion chapters. Only one more and we have some childhood friends reunited. I'll explain some stuff at the bottom, just enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Reunion (Part Two)**

 **(Play Clattanoia by OxT)**

 **(Kotae wa doko?! Sagashit! Where's my soul?!)**

 _A hand shot out reaching for the starlit sky. Drake fell through an endless abyss as he reached beyond, hoping someone could catch him. Two hands reached out to try and grab him, whoever the hands belonged to was unknown. The camera zoomed into Drake's eye, watching as it transformed into a red reptilian demonic eye._

 **(WMC: Awakening)**

 **(It's like a fear warui yumeno you do! Mezametemo all I've got all bones! I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry! Oh there mysteries and miseries!)**

 _The scene changed to show Drake standing with his back turned, before looking over his shoulder. His body was covered in a dark aura that radiated raw untapped power. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will standing back to back with smiles on their faces. Will had white bright aura while Bloom had a dark orange one, both of theirs intertwined._

 _The scene changed to show Hay Lin, Flora and Musa sitting on an unknown object laughing among each other. Hay Lin and Musa had light blue aura and Flora had a light pink one._

 **(Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete! Samayoeba right to left to hell! Ronriinoshoutai emo no shoutai! Odoru 1, 2, 3 steps on this dark stage!)**

 _The next scene showed Stella and Cornelia standing back to back with snarls on their faces, glaring at each other. However both were caught in Irma tackle, the water Guardian laughing as the two blondes glared at her. Irma's aura was sapphire blue while both Stella's and Cornelia's were dark green._

 _The scene later changed to show Taranee and Tecna, both staring at a computer with data running through it. Taranee's aura was blazing red and Tecna's was a light grey with a static movement. The last scene changed to Layla with both her arms glowing white while the Pixies flew around her, before she fired a blast of light._

 **(Raise your flag, march on, fight! Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi! Wars and swords, tears and blood! Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!)**

 _Drake walked across a red carpet with his hands in his pockets. The carpet held several images with people in each one. The first one revealed Eva with her angelic wings, her hands clamped together as she prayed. The next showing Yan Lin, the Oracle and Faragonda standing next each other and smiling at Drake. The next image showed three women: a white haired girl with a silver revolver aimed at something, a woman with blonde hair and black suit and finally a woman with red and blue eyes with a giant rocket launcher on her shoulders._

 _The next image showed a woman with black hair and glasses, a white haired woman standing next her. An African man with shades and his arms crossed with his back turned, a fat Italian man and a young man with brown hair. The next image showed a man with a goatee with several warriors in white armor with swords out, and an African white haired woman with a small blade smiling. The next showed the Sky and the Specialist with their weapons out. Followed by several beings in tuxes and covered in the shadows, the man on top had a white tux as his hand was engulfed in flames while a shadow being with wings hovered above him. Followed by several men and women with angelic wings coming from a light sky, and ending with a final image._

 _The last couple of images showed one with a young girl and a dark hair teen around Drake's age with a skull sword. The next showed a being with white bone like armor and blood red eyes, his hand reaching for a katana. The last image showed several beings such as an old lady with a wooden staff, three witch like girls with make up on, a snake like creature hissing to the sky, while a being with six eyes covered in shadow appeared in the corner. In the center was a dark entity covered in black flames as he gripped his right hand like he was crushing something, while a man in a grey coat stood next to him and in his hand was a katana._

 _Drake then slowly reached for his blade the Force Edge, turning towards something before slicing it in half._

 **(Kotae wa dokoe?! Sagashite! Where's my soul? Where's my Heart? Riaru nomareteku! Don't hesitate! Go this way! Wakarani kamawanai! Magaimono furuttemo!)**

 _The next scene showed Drake jumping off an edge with a blonde woman following him as they jumped into a group of Demons. Drake cut through the demons left and right while the woman unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will in their Guardian and Winx form flying through the sky, leaving a trail of energy behind them._

 _The scene changed to show a woman with the rocket launcher in her hands, preparing for a fight. It changed again to show the Guardians and Fairies standing back to back as they fought demons left and right. It changed again to show the white haired girl firing her silver revolver at something, changing again to show a blonde woman with angelic wings with a sword of fire in her hand. The scene later changed to show Drake swinging his face to an enemy, his body changing from his human like form, to a demonic being followed by an angelic knight while Will and Bloom watched in fear._

 _It later changed to an endless red abyss as Drake with his dragon like wings glaring at the armored dark entity, its smile showing canine teeth. Drake charged at the entity as they clashed swords, sparks and shockwaves caused as they clashed. Drake roared in fury as they clashed causing a huge explosion that engulfed everything._

 **(Tada konosekai o ikinukeyo! aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku! Misery-world!)**

 _Drake walked up to Bloom with a grim look on his face until he saw what was in her arms: His coat. He smiled as he gratefully took it and put it on, only to see Will standing on his left with Force Edge in her hands. He smiled as he took the blade and raised it in the air, letting the Sun shine on it. The camera zoomed out to show Drake, Bloom, Will, the Guardians, the Fairies, Specialist, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Faragonda, the two older women, the blonde woman, the red and blue eyed woman and the silver hair girl as the Sun shined bright on them._

 **(WMC: Awakening!)**

 **(Meridian, Caverns)**

"You dare challenge me?" Raythor asked glaring at the last member of the Knights: Frost, the newly acquired and chosen Knight of Vengeance and originally a servant of Phobos before his downfall. The troll was quick to question Raythor's leadership as the others stood by and watched the two bicker. Their new master, who has not given them her name, was standing nearby but her attention was focused on the wooden staff that glowed red. Their member before was the newly acquired Sandpit, a sand like monster that was imprisoned thanks to the Guardians. However thanks to its new master it was now freed and part of the Knights.

"The Knights of Vengeance can have but one leader." Raythor stated.

"And it will be Frost." The Troll said banging his fist against his chest. "Look at you Raythor, barely the man you used to be."

"Which would still make me twice the soldier you'll ever be!" Raythor retorted.

"Ow, burn." Miranda muttered as she watched the two argue. Frost had enough of talking and resorted to his fist, charging at Raythor. The ex-commander smiled as he simply side stepped out of Frost's way, nearly making the warrior trip over.

"Always relied on brute strength." Raythor remarked as Frost charged again. Raythor easily blocked a punch, entering a combat stance, not that he would really need it but he wanted Frost to think he was being serious.

"If you started using your brain now-" He dodged a punch from Frost quickly circling the warrior, "You'll only hurt yourself." He finished. Frost growled in rage as he tried to tackle the commander, only for Raythor to side step away from him. Raythor lifted his cape like he was fighting a Turian (AN: In other words a Bullfighter. They are not Earthlings so I doubt they know that name) tricking Frost. It was too late for Frost to recover as he tripped over his own feet, landing on his backside defeated. Raythor smirked as he officially held the title of Leader of the Knights of Vengeance, earning even claps from the old woman.

"High remarks Raythor but if you are their leader, what will you lead them towards?" She asked, noticing the spark of anger in Raythor's eyes.

"Vengeance!" He growled balling his fist until he drew blood. "We strike those that swore an oath to Prince Phobos and yet betrayed our master."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked as she fired a bolt of lightning from her hand, blowing up a hole in the caverns that led to the outside world. "Take your vengeance." Raythor smirked as he hopped on top of the Gargoyle's head, followed by the others and the begrudgingly Frost while his Rhino stood by the creature's side. The Gargoyle walked out of the hole and towards Meridian castle, ready to take their vengeance on Elyon and the people. Meanwhile the woman now sat in silence, waiting for the wind flaps of the Gargoyles to fade, before closing her eyes.

 **"Naz ghul Orae. Naz Gal Okanna!"** She chanted as the two torches on both her sides flickered from an unknown source, before exploding in a fiery glory. They swirled in the air before colliding with each other, forming a spiral of ethereal flames. From the flames came two red dots looked down at the older woman, as she bowed her head at the new presence before her.

"My Dark Lord, I have acquired servants for your army." She said.

 **"Excellent my servant, but are you sure these worms are as loyal as you presume?"** It asked with an annoyed tone. From its cosmic awareness it could see the Knight's heading towards Meridian. It was not really impressed by what it had, it was expecting more. Honestly why have a bunch of worthless ex-soldiers and mindless creatures when he has a plethora of dark creatures at his disposal.

"Because both you and my Knights of Vengeance have a common enemy: The Guardians." The entity glared at the name, no need for reminders all those years ago. His defeat was a reminder that he will not doubt the Guardians... and his mortal enemy. From that day on he swore vengeance on them all and he will return, and return he did.

 **"Very well but mere soldiers and shape shifters are nothing to the Guardians and Fairies. We need more, something more... magical."** It said. It had seen first-hand what its enemies are capable of and while strong, compared to his dark godlike magic it was nothing. However his mortal enemy had power that rivaled his and with it he was defeated. Should he encounter said enemy he would need more than a few soldiers and beasts, something much more powerful.

"Who would you have me find?" The entity smiled as the vortex shifted to reveal three girls.

 **"Three witches that absolutely despise my former enemies, unknown to them they will be of great help."** The entity growled. The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Where can I find these Witches?" She asked. The entity's flames changed to reveal a location she was not familiar with. The location itself seemed to be some sort of fortress looking over several mountain tops. She notice it was guarded by warriors in robes and staffs, nothing too impressive.

 **"The Fortress of Light, a place where dark magic users are placed in confinement for their treason. These three witches were placed a week ago after they tried to raise the Army of Decay from a Dead Zone. Here they are rehabilitated to be 'good' magical users and serve a better purpose in the world. That is where you will find those witches, free them and recruit them."** The Dark entity said as the flames dispersed and left the old woman to herself.

"At once my dark lord." With a wave of her staff a portal appeared, closing behind her leaving the entire cave empty and silent.

 **(Kandracar)**

In the dimension that exist outside of the universe and beyond the veil was a gigantic and majestic temple. This temple was the Temple of Congregation where ancient beings met and decided certain actions to be taken. Led by the council was an ancient being known as Oracle, a bald man wearing a blue robe. The Oracle meditated in his springs of Meditation, where all council member went to clear their minds.

The Oracle relaxed after using his energy from releasing the barrier between the endless dimensions thanks to the Guardians. After the defeat of Prince Phobos and the crown of Meridian handed to the rightful owner being Elyon, the Oracle could release the barriers that kept Phobos from leaving Meridian. Granted Phobos wasn't a threat compared to the other dark forces he had seen in his life but he will not be taking any chances. Now with the barriers down they can speak with the Guardians more frequently. For now he will meditate patiently and wait for any danger that could happen at any time.

The Oracle must admit he was expecting older and mature girls to be Guardians but instead he got young teen girls. Granted this isn't the first time he had girls that were Guardians at such a young age, but he had hoped they were wiser. However he was glad they had Guardians, and they seem very capable of what they were doing. Their leader, Will Vandom, seemed to have the most potential out of all of them and of course it was also thanks to the Heart. He just hope they never face darkness like he had to face when he was their age.

 **"SPARDA!"** Oracle's eyes snapped open as he found himself in a new realm, one he was not familiar with. He found himself floating in the in a fiery realm with no end in sight, with several debris floating around. Oracle felt a dark presence nearby and he could not pinpoint it, only to feel a dark presence behind him. Turning around he saw a dark figure towering over the Oracle. Oracle's eyes widen in fear at the sight of the dark creature, its red eyes staring down at him. The Oracle couldn't move its body as the entity descended towards him.

 **"Sparda."** It growled before fazing through the Oracle and continued going past him. Oracle turned around to find the dark entity staring at someone else, one who he had never seen before. Oracle could not get a good look of the figure but he could make a vague outline of him as the mere presence of the dark figure clouded his vision. He couldn't get a good look but he saw two things that stood out from the being that Oracle saw. One being a giant broad sword in his hand and the other being long hair white as snow as the man stared at the dark entity. Oracle did not recognize that being but he could sense the unfathomable and near limitless raw power that radiated off of him. That is when he recognized the divine energy that radiated off the man, two words to describe the power.

Angelic and Demonic.

 **"DIE!"** The dark entity roared as it swung its fist back with dark energy spiraling around it. The figure tossed the sword into the floating rubble as he balled his fist back, light spiraling around it before he flew forward. The two godlike beings flew towards each other with both their fists glowing with power as they let out a battle cry. Their swung their fists forward screaming to the heavens their signature attacks.

 **"JUDAS PRIEST!"**

 **"DARK NEBULA!"**

Their fists collided with forces that could blow apart planets, the shockwaves were felt across the dimensions and destroyed everything around them. The Oracle's eyes snapped open from his vision if you could call it that. The Oracle wiped the beads of sweat running down his head as he controlled his breathing, just being in the vision took the energy out of him.

"Oracle! Are you alright?!" Tibor, the Oracle's assistant, asked as he ran into the room to aid his master. He sensed a dark presence within the fortress and felt it from his master's area.

"I am... fine Tibor." The Oracle said as his assistant helped him back up from his spot. It had been far too long since he had felt such fear, or power for that matter. The last time he had felt that power was when he watched two gods battle for the universe.

"What happened?"

"I have received a vision... of the future." The Oracle said as Tibor let him rest on his seat. Tibor knew when the Oracle received visions of the future they were of dire danger, and this one seemed to be truly bad.

"What was it?"

"I.. He... I saw a dark entity, something that I haven't felt in a long time. Not just that but I heard a name, a name that I haven't heard since my younger years Tibor." Oracle said cryptically.

"What was the name Oracle?"

"... Sparda." Tibor eyes widen at the very mention of the name, a name that would make even the suns go red at its mention.

"But that would mean..." Tibor didn't dare finish the sentence, wondering if it was true.

"Yes my old friend, it is true... a Son of Sparda lives."

 **(Alfea)**

Faragonda signed as she sat in her chair and sipped on some tea that Yan Lin gave her. After the talk of learning that he is alive and coming back she had to inform others. So after saying goodbye to her old friend and heading home she ordered Griselda to summon the other head masters of Red Fountain and the Cloud Tower. She now waited patiently for the two headmasters to arrive and for them to discuss.

"Ms. Faragonda." Faragonda head shot up to find her friend and headmaster of Red Fountain Saladin walk into the office with his staff in hand.

"This better be good Faragonda." Grumbled the headmistress of Cloud Tower and somewhat rival of Faragonda, the witch Griffin. Instead of a playful rebuttal that she usually does Faragonda summoned two sofa chairs for both Headmasters to sit in.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss." Faragonda said as she stood up from her seat and walked towards her window, staring at the students below her. Saladin and Griffin noticed the tone in her voice, between the three Faragonda was the calmest but now it seemed she was so worried about something. Both sat down as Faragonda stared down at the court yard, her stoic expression never changing.

"Ever since the defeat of your old students the Trixies Griffin, everything has been ever silent." Faragonda started as the other two listened to her. "Thanks to Bloom and her friends our schools and world was saved, peace brought back to us." Faragonda said.

"What are you doing Faragonda?" Griffin asked already annoyed by the history lesson.

"The dimensional walls made by the Council of Kandracar have been taken down by the Oracle." This surprised both Saladin and Griffin, it had been a long time since they have been to Kandracar and saw their old friend the Oracle.

"But why?" Saladin asked.

"It seems an old friend of ours has chosen five new Guardians to protect the Infinite dimensions." Faragonda informed.

"That is... wonderful." Saladin said smiling at the news. Word of the Guardians being reformed was the best news he heard in the past week and to meet them would be an honor. It had been a long time since he had seen the last set of Guardians, and the terrible past to their end. Of course he was once a young Specialist fighting alonside the Guardians against a great evil.

"So you brought us here to give us good news?" Griffin asked unimpressed, she wasn't a big fan of the Guardians so she didn't really care. They were probably just another bunch of happy girls like last time. Of course hopefully one of them won't betray the others like last time.

"Not just that my old friend but I have received the best news, and it involves our dear old friends Sparda and Eva." The word 'Sparda' instantly made the other two headmasters eyes widen in shock and awe. They were all too familiar with the legendary dark knight and angelic goddess, being years since they last saw them. Sparda and Eva lived on Earth most of their life (As far as Faragonda and the others could tell) and lived happily. Sadly their time came when Faragonda had received word from her old friend that both Eva and Sparda were killed by their old enemies, along with their children.

"Sparda... is he alive?" Saladin asked shocked to hear that an old friend was alive and well.

"Oh my, can't wait to see that hunk again." Griffin cooed as the mere thought of the gigantic demonic knight with his arms around her. Let's just say Griffin when she was younger had some strange fantasy for the handsome demonic warrior.

"Unfortunately Sparda is not alive... nor is Eva." Faragonda sighed as her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed. Griffin and Saladin were silenced from the pained mention of the latter's name. Both knew that Faragonda and the Angel were very close ever since they met when Faragonda was a student here. While Griffin wasn't a big fan for Eva for stealing a hunk like Sparda she could respect the Angel for being strong spirited and powerful for that matter.

"However I can say that we have located his son, who is currently heading to Heatherfield to meet our old friend." Both Griffin and Saladin were surprised by this news, to hear that one of Sparda's children was alive. After all Faragonda and the others were there to see the three triplets be born and their names given.

"Interesting? So the bloodline continues... is he as handsome as his father?" Griffin asked making Faragonda roll her eyes and for Saladin to chuckle.

"Yes and as good as it is to see the bloodline of Sparda to exist that only means one thing." Faragonda said as she turned to her old friends. "If we know he is alive... the Demons surely do as well... especially that bastard." Griffin and Saladin didn't need to ask what Faragonda was referring too, especially when it involves Faragonda cursing as it is usually Griffin of the three that cursed. They were all too familiar with the demons and angels of the universe, as well as the 'bastard' that Faragona refers too.

"Where is the boy now?" Saladin asked.

"Heading to Heatherfield where he will meet with the Guardians. There we can greet him and welcome with open arms, but-" Before Faragonda could finish the doors burst open to see a huffing and tired Griselda at the door.

"Griselda? What is wrong?" Faragonda asked, her assistant held up a finger to give her a second to catch her breath.

"The... Trix... they escaped." The three Headmasters eyes widen at the names, their hearts stopping for a second.

"What?!"

 **(One hour earlier, The Fortress of Light)**

The Fortress of Light was a beautiful and majestic place as it hovered over a gigantic waterfall, despite several guards that stood by in case of any intruders. With the soldiers were several magical beings that wore some sort of safe suit that hugged their body while wearing a blue crown around their head that was actually a magic inhibitor. Inside the fortress was a 'dimension' if you can call it that was a massive field with flowers and trees. This room was closed off with the only way of getting out was reaching a spiritual level.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

Spirit was harder to reach for most.

"Oh shut it Stormy." Trix Darcy groaned as she listened to her 'sister' Stormy as the storm witch continued to curse out the speaker that kept talking about peace and tranquility. Darcy laid in the grass while Stormy tried to find something to destroy to release her anger. They had been inside this strange magic dimension for the past week after their humiliating defeat at Alfea. This place was to reform them of their bad deeds however the Trix wanted nothing to do with this place and wanted to get out. Unfortunately thanks to their bad behavior they had no way of getting out.

"You're wasting your time Stormy, at this point they won't let us out." Icy, the leader of the group said as she leaned on a tree with her eyes closed.

"I rather be cursing than standing around and being lazy!" Stormy retorted as she threw a rock at a tree.

"Oh please all that anger just makes you look even more hideous." Darcy stated gaining a glare from Stormy.

"Oh like your one to talk you clown." Stormy retorted which quickly angered Darcy. The witch stood back up as the two sisters stared the other down ready to beat the other up.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!" Darcy growled before she lunged at Stormy. All the other reformed denizens quickly ran away not to get in the way of the Trix, while Icy ignored them. While she was angry it was directed at someone else: Bloom. It was because of Bloom's powerful magic that their army of decay was defeated, it was because of Bloom foiling all her plans, and it was because of Bloom they were stuck in this disgusting place.

"Such a shame, what wasted potential." Icy's eyes shot open at the sudden voice, even stopped Darcy and Stormy from killing each other. The three girls turned to see an old woman with a cloak and staff in hand.

"Such a shame that you three were reduced to annoying children, with so much potential within each of you." Icy did not like this woman one bit, and it sounded like the old woman was insulting her. That is something no one does and gets away with, no one.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care, beat it you old crow." Icy said shooing the old woman away.

"Is that any way to treat your elders? Especially the ones that could help you out?" The old woman asked, making Icy narrow her eyes.

"How can you help us out?" Stormy asked crossing her arms.

"I know who you three are, and I know that you met a humiliating defeat thanks to those Winxes at Alfea." The word Winx instantly made Darcy and Stormy to growl in anger while Icy balled her fist, drawing blood.

"So you know why we are here, that doesn't answer the question." Icy growled.

"Of course, what would you say if I could offer you a way out as well as your powers?" She asked, peeking Icy interest.

"I'd say what's in it for you?" Icy asked making the woman chuckle.

"It's not for me but let's just say my master and you Trix have a common enemy, our alliances will bring benefits to both of us." The old woman answered.

"And what do we get out of it?" Darcy asked not buying this one bit.

"You not only get your powers but they will be tripled tenth times their original state, far more than those Winxes could handle... and revenge." Now this really sparked Icy's interest, but she had one problem with this whole thing.

"And what happens when we accept?"

"You will be my master's servants and part of his dark army. Now, do we have a deal?"

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

Suddenly the alarms went off with the entire sky turning red, scaring a lot of the denizens save for the Trix and the old woman.

 **"High Magic energy detected!"**

"Make your choice now, serve my master or stay here for eternity." The woman stated offering her hand. Icy narrowed her eyes in deep thought and decided what her answer was, looking at her sisters for advice. Neither said anything but all of them agreed on one thing: They wanted out.

"We're in." The old woman cracked a smile as her staff started glowing red.

"Welcome to the Knights of Vengeance."

 _SHOOM!_

By the time the guards got into the room all they found was a scorched crater, with no Trix in sight.

 **(Meridian)**

In the village of Meridian near the Palace were workers and soldiers, but unlike before where the soldiers stood guard and forced the workers to work day and night without any sleep thanks to Phobos. This time the soldiers helped one another to rebuild buildings that were destroyed and leading this was Caleb, the now General of Meridian's forces. Caleb oversees the work as the soldiers pulled and lifted logs and helped rebuild homes. He knew it would take some time for everyone to heal from Phobos's wrath, but thanks to everyone's cooperation Meridian was back on track. Caleb climbed down the ladder to find his friend and captain of the Guard Tynar, an old soldier that the Guardians saved and helped turn the balance against Phobos.

"Well done Tynar, your work crew is a week ahead of schedule." Caleb said patting his friend's shoulder.

"When I served Phobos and his hunt for the rebels, I led the attack that leveled this village, the least I can do is help rebuild it." Caleb saw the pain on Tynar's face, surely the villagers suffered under Phobos's reign and they needed the healing. He was glad that Tynar was doing this for them, it showed he had changed. Of course the moment was interrupted by the roaring of some creature.

"Down!" Tynar grabbed Caleb and jumped off the building as a giant metal club smashed against the building. The building came crumbling down and the dust settled to reveal the Gargoyle, on its head was Raythor.

"Raythor?" Caleb asked shocked, the last time he saw Raythor was when Cedric tossed him inside an endless hole... which apparently wasn't so endless now.

"Remember the day you first trembled before the Knights of Vengeance!" Raythor exclaimed, "Tracker! Frost! Miranda! Go!" Caleb looked to see the Tracker unleashed a swarm of bats at the soldiers and villagers. Caleb saw through the swarm a giant rhino that belonged to the warrior Frost along with Miranda running towards them. Caleb pushed Tynar out of the way so he wouldn't become mush after the rhino missed them by inches. Caleb and Tynar pulled out their swords prepared for a fight.

Miranda jumped off Frost's pet, transforming into her spider monster form. She hissed at Caleb and Tynar before spewing webbing at the latter, the soldier pushing Caleb out of the way so he didn't get caught. Tynar grunted as the web wrapped around him until he was immobilized in place.

"Tynar!" Caleb yelled as he tried to free his friend only to be swatted aside by the Gargoyle. The rock like creature growled as it picked up Tynar and held him up in the air, while Raythor glared at Tynar.

"Bury them Sandpit!" The sand around the area came to life at the sudden command, taking form and unleashing a devastating blast of sand and wind that blinded Caleb and the soldiers. Meanwhile Raythor glared at Tynar, the soldier grunting as it tried to break out of the super strong web.

"Tynar recruited countless others to betray our Prince, and so vengeance much rain upon him!" Was all Caleb heard as the wind stopped, allowing him to regain his bearing. Caleb rubbed his eyes of any dirt and looked for any sign of Tynar, only when the dust cleared was it revealed they were gone. Both the Raythor and even the escaped prisoners such as Miranda and Sandpit, as well as Tynar now.

"We need the Guardians here now!"

 **(Kandracar)**

The Oracle and Tibor stared through a cloud that showed the Earth while the Oracle searched the landscape. The Oracle had been searching for the Blood of Sparda ever since he received his vision. He knew wherever the child is he would need him to meet the Blood of Sparda and see if he is much like his father. The Earth was like a hologram in a blue hue with red dots showing different magic energy sources, five being the Guardians in Heatherfield.

"Oracle, look at this." Tibor stated as he pointed to a certain area the Guardians called 'USA' but he noticed something different about the energy signal. The Guardians held the same energy signal of blue, while this one was grey and it wasn't just big: It was raw and near infinite in power. He knew few beings that held such power but he was all too familiar with this one.

"We have found him." Oracle said and with a wave of his hand the cloud changed to view somewhere near a forest. The Oracle and Tibor's eyes widen at the sight they saw for on the screen they watched a white hair boy ducking and dodging past strange creatures. However the Oracle and Tibor recognized these creatures from a long time ago.

"Demons, it can't be." Tibor said shocked beyond reality.

"Sadly it is my friend, and they have found the Blood of Sparda." Oracle stated as he watched the boy fight. He must admit the fighting style was quite unorthodox for a Sparda, but it seemed to be very effective. He saw the boy reach for his sword but instantly retracted to continue firing the strange weapons that released a magical property. He wore a long black coat and had white hair, and he looked exactly like his father.

"Sir he seems to be handling himself very well." Tibor said as he watched the boy punch the demon so hard its upper half explode in a bloody gore.

"Indeed but if my vision is true he will need to meet the Guardians."

"And where are the Guardians?" Tibor asked. The Oracle waved his hand as the cloud changed shape, showing the Guardians in Meridian.

"It seems they have their own problems, but that could be of benefit as well." Oracle said as he waved his hand going back to the Son of Sparda.

"Show us your abilities Son of Sparda."

 **(Near Heatherfield)**

"Well that was a disappointment." Drake muttered as he sat on top of a pile of dead Hideous, while across from him the Hunter and remaining demons snarled while trying to catch their breath. Drake was completely unfazed by their attacks as he scratched his cheek with Ombra, before side stepping a stomp from the Hunter. Drake was highly amused by this but honestly it was also very boring and he was very ready to end it, reaching for his blade.

 _SHOOM!_

"Eh?" Drake instantly jumped at hypersonic speed to avoid something smashing behind it. Drake instantly landed back on something to get a good look at the demon that tried to attack him and it was a new one at that. The demon itself wasn't exactly that of flesh, more machine if anything as it moved. The demon had a blue like body connected by a giant screw that kept it together. Its upper body was square and broad with two metal eyes on each side, in the center of it was some sort of white symbol with a crescent moon in the center. The demon's arms and legs were golden gears that seem to have nothing holding them together but continued to float in place. At the end of each arm was a skull engraved in the front with horns sticking out.

"Pain." Drake muttered watching as the mechanical demon looked up at Drake, the Son of Sparda realizing what he was standing on. Looking down he saw the Hunter glare up at him, but Drake merely smiled as he tapped on the metal with his boot. The demon roared as it swatted at Drake but missed thanks to Drake's superhuman speed and dropped right back on the ground as the demons gathered and stared across at Drake.

"Well this is getting very interesting... maybe I might have some fun." Drake said as he holstered his guns and slowly reached for his blade.

"Let's ro-!"

 _WOOSH!_

Before Drake could pull out his blade, a bright light appeared behind him blinding the demons. Drake groaned expecting more demons to appear only to see a new portal that he had never seen before. It looked to be a rip in reality with blue energy swarming through it, and it was quite big.

"The hell?"

 **"Hurry! Go into the portal!"** Drake looked around at the sudden voice, before he realized whoever it was they were speaking telepathically to him. Not the first time someone tried this on him and won't be the last.

"Yeah sorry buddy that is gonna be a no go, the only voice I listen in my head is my own." Drake said as he looked back at the portal.

 **"Please, I will explain everything once we meet but you need to go into that portal now!"**

"Why the hell should I listen to a talking voice in my head that is no doubt trying to trick me?" Drake asked with a slight annoyance in his tone.

 **"Please Son of Sparda! I am a friend of your father and you have to trust me, I will explain everything soon."** Drake's eyes widen at the mention of his father's name, and that kind of angered him. The only people that knew that name, as far as he was aware, were simply just demons, but this man whoever he was sounded like he meant it. Drake groaned as he let go of his blade and ran for the portal.

"If you somehow trick me I am gonna cleave your head off!" Drake grumbled as he hopped into the portal, flying through it with ease.

 **"SPARDA!"**

"Aw crap." Drake rolled his eyes as he looked back to see the Hunter holding the rift from closing, and allowing the demons to fall in and chase the Son of Sparda. The Hunter roared as it climbed in and followed the rest, pulling out its massive dagger. Drake grinned as he twisted his body to face the demons chasing him, while slamming his fist into his palm.

"Alright let's turn up the heat." Drake smiled as the demons roared and lunged at him.

 **(Meridian)**

"Where are we?" Icy asked as she and her sisters appeared in some cavern, the old woman now sitting on a throne. The old woman returned them their original looks however they didn't feel that much more powerful.

"You are in our temporary headquarters on a world called Meridian. We will be here until my master summons us." The woman answered.

"What gives lady?! You said you would triple our power!" Stormy growled, she did not like being lied too.

"Do not worry girls when the time comes your power will be too much for the Guardians, in the meantime." The Trix turned to see several beings walk into the entrance of the cave. One being a man in armor, a troll, a girl, living sand, a cloak like creature, and a giant one eyed creature walk in to the cavern. "Say hello to your allies the Knights of Vengeance."

"Who are they?" Miranda asked glaring at the three girls.

"My loyal soldiers, these are our new allies the Trix." The old woman said as Raythor studied the three, getting to close to Stormy's personal space.

"Are they of any use master?" Raythor asked leaning closer to Stormy.

"Back off ugly." With a simple wave of her hand a bolt of lightning zapped Raythor and sent him flying. Tracker and Frost caught him as Raythor regained his bearings, before he glared at the three and reached for his sword.

"Don't even think about." Icy said as her hand glowed with ice, preparing for a fight.

"Raythor." Everyone turned to the old woman as she relaxed in her stone throne.

"Have you brought anything for me?" Raythor nodded as he gestured to the Gargoyle. The creature set down the tied up Tynar, the soldier glaring at the old woman.

"A traitor to Prince Phobos and ally to the guardians." Raythor said, the Trix were confused at the mention of these guardians.

"The Guardians?" Darcy asked.

"Five girls with magical powers that are sworn to protect the magical dimensions, much like your Winx." The old woman answered.

"So more annoying young girls to deal with? Great." Stormy grumbled.

"Yes... but this soldier of Meridian could prove very useful in setting a trap for the Guardians. Are you up to the task Raythor?" The woman asked, Raythor pressing his fist to his chest.

"The Knights will always serve." The old woman smiled at such devotion, before turning to the Trix.

"And you my dear Trix?"

"Whatever, but don't get in the way when I get my revenge on Bloom... Not that any of you know who that is." Icy said as she crossed her arms.

"Very good, then my Knights of Vengeance prepare a trap!"

 **(Meridian)**

"What happened here?" Will asked as she and the others flew through the portal to Meridian. The first thing they saw was the village in smoke with Caleb helping his friends. Cornelia didn't look at Caleb, she was still mad that he stayed in Meridian than be with her.

"Raythor and his Knights of Vengeance happened, they attacked and took Tynar with them." Caleb explained.

"Because he joined the rebellion? Talk about sore losers." Hay Lin said.

"If they are settling old scores we need to know who they are targeting next." Caleb said.

"I thinks that's me." Everyone turned to find Vathek standing in the water below them.

"Vathek?"

"I betrayed Phobos, and I'm why Raythor got tossed into the abyss. His knights will be coming after me, and no one is getting hurt for my sake, I'll face him alone."

"Still we need a plan incase you also get captured." Will said as she gathered the others as well as Caleb.

"Alright here is the plan."

 **(Alfea)**

"WHAT?! The Trix have escaped?!" Stella asked horrified to hear those words escape Faragonda's lips. Here they were trying to cheer Bloom up when suddenly Faragonda and the other two Headmasters of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower appeared and informed them that the Trix had escaped. Bloom was the most shocked, no doubt the three will want their revenge.

"Yes but we have located their energy signals somewhere on a planet called Meridian." Faragonda informed. "I believe it is a good idea for you five to go there and take them down since you have dealt with them before."

"Yeah we kicked their butts once we will do it again." Musa said.

"I shall send my Specialist to join you." Saladin said as he prepared to contact his students.

"Those three will most likely be prepared for you five, so be ready." Faragonda warned as everyone prepared.

"Alright girls let's go Winx." Bloom said as each girl body glowed with magic before they transformed. Each one of them knew that were going to take down the Trix, but be prepared for whatever comes at them.

 **(Meridian)**

"Raythor!" Vathek exclaimed as he dropped his weapon and his arms raised.

"Come out and fight!" Before he could react Vathek was caught in webbing courtesy of Miranda as the spider monster.

"Here I stand Vathek." Vathek turned to see Raythor was his sword stabbed into the ground while the Tracker stood by his side. "Any more brave words?"

"Just these: I have good friends!" Upon cue Hay Lin unleashed a powerful blast of wind that sent Miranda flying.

"So you laid a trap huh? Wish I thought of that." Raythor said as he looked at Frost. Frost grunted a command as his rhino charged at the Guardians, only to stop in place.

"Oh they are so cute when they are helpless." Hay Lin said using her air to keep the rhino in place.

"You looked parched cowboy." Irma said blasting Frost with water while Hay Lin sent the rhino flying. Meanwhile Raythor smiled as he saw the Guardians were currently distracted, all going to plan.

"Trix!"

"Trix?" Hay Lin asked confused before a powerful blast of lightning hit her in the back. Irma's eyes widen as she caught her friend with her back scorching, Hay Lin groaning in pain.

"He means us." Irma looked to see someone else, another girl. This one wore maroon clothing with big curly hair, her arms covered in lightning.

"These are the Guardians?" The others turned to see two more girls, one wearing blue and having blue white hair. The other had long brown hair and dark purple suit. Icy stared at the Guardians and honestly they reminded her so much of the Winx.

"I was expecting something more intimidating."

"Is this intimidating enough for you?" Irma growled as she blast water at Icy. The Ice Witch merely smirked as she froze the water in place before flinging it aside.

"Not even close!" Icy said as Darcy blasted Irma with dark magic. Irma screamed in pain as she and Hay Lin fell to the ground before being caught by Will and Taranee. Raythor took this chance to draw his weapon and charge, the Tracker following behind him.

"They are coming for us!" Caleb said making Cornelia roll her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said as the Earth Guardian summoned vines from the ground, stopping Raythor and the Tracker in their tracks. The two grunted as they tried to pull free but to no avail.

"Ha top that Mr. Meridian can't live without me." Cornelia said towards Caleb in a mocking tone. Unaware to Cornelia her powers were getting out of control as the vines got more longer and wild, ever snatching Taranee in place.

"That's great Cornelia! Now dial it down a bit!" Taranee said as she pulled the vines off her. Now all the Guardians save for Cornelia and Caleb were trapped by Cornelia's vines. This gave Raythor and the Tracker time to get free as Miranda started pulling Vathek up along with Raythor and Tracker. Frost got his rhino and ran off back to their meeting place, while the Trix watched the Guardians struggle.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, they literally messed themselves up." Darcy said as she watched the blond one struggle with her powers.

"Yeah but it feels so good to use my powers again." Stormy said as her arms sparked with electricity, the power it had and soon it will triple with their new 'master'. Icy said nothing as she stared at the Guardians, more importantly Will and what was around her neck. The jewel radiated unfathomable power and she only knew one thing: She wanted it.

"Trix we're leaving." Icy rolled her eyes at Raythor's command, she was really getting annoyed of being commanded by trash like him. However she would listen for now as she flew away with her sisters behind her. For now she will wait and when the time comes, she will get whatever that thing around the girl's neck is.

 **(With the Winx)**

"This place is pretty." Flora said as she and the other Winx stared out from the Specialist ship from the world below them. Meridian seemed to be some sort of forest world (Which Flora loved right now) that went on with a few mountains nearby. Bloom must admit this place was truly amazing and now wondered why the Trix went here.

"Yeah but why would the Trix go here?" Tecna asked as she tried to think of how this made any sense.

"It doesn't matter, they won't be making any trouble once the Specialist finds them." Riven said like a cocky bastard that he was, which made the girls roll their eyes.

"Oh please Riven, I doubt they would be intimidated by you." Brandon said earning a glare from Riven.

"Let's focus on the mission please." Sky said as he turned to Bloom and smiled at her. Bloom returned the smile while the others prepared to land. Once they landed the Winx and Specialist walked into the forest, enjoying the view (Flora mostly) while Timmy used a magic detector that pointed ahead of them.

"I am getting several magic signals pointing this way, which must be where the Trix are." Timmy said as the others followed him. It took them sometime but they finally got closer and closer to the signal, while hearing a voice.

"God this is boring!" The Winx and Specialist heard a very familiar voice complain.

"That sounds so much like Stormy." Musa said as the Winx and Specialist hid behind a bush, pushing some aside to look through the field. There they saw the Trix but realized they were not alone. Standing with the Trix was a weird man in armor, a troll like creature with a rhino, a young girl, living sand, and a giant one eyed monster. While nearby a blue monster and a man were tied in webs, grunting and struggling to get out.

"Yep that's the Trix." Bloom said.

"But who the others with them?" Stella asked.

"Whoever they are they do not look friendly at all." Timmy said.

"They are distracted, now is our chance." Riven said as he pulled out his saber, only to be pulled back by Sky.

"Wait Riven, we need a plan instead of charging in." Riven merely grumbled to himself while Bloom thought of a plan.

"Sky right we need a plan and I have one, gather around guys." Everyone gathered around as Bloom explained her awesome plan.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong with my powers." Cornelia said as the six walked towards the direction the Knights went. After getting out of the vines let's just say the others were not happy. They knew Cornelia was trying to help but in the end it didn't entirely help either.

"It wasn't your powers, it was your head. As in the thing that wasn't in the game." Irma retorted angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you were kind of hyper excited showing up a certain someone." Hay Lin added flying next to Cornelia.

"Showing up of showing off?" Caleb asked in a mocking tone. Cornelia stopped in her tracks to turn and glare at Caleb, stomping over to him.

"Oh like I need to show you anything! My powers are... amped up! Whatever came out, came out huge."

"Oh like your ego?" Caleb asked sarcastically. Cornelia's eyes widen before she grinded her teeth together as she balled her fist ready to punch Caleb. Before they could continue Will stepped in between the two.

"Enough, you two can hate on each other later but right now we need to work together! Tynar and Vathek need our help!" Will said.

"It's gonna be hard with those three girls with them now." Hay Lin said rubbing her back from the aching pain that one girl did.

"Who were those three anyways?" Taranee asked before something blew up in the sky, they all turned to see some weird blue colors blow up near them. It looked to be some kind of signal, but they wondered who.

"I don't know but if my guts tell me one thing it says that it is them." Will said as they all started running towards the exploding blue colors in the sky. They kept running until they heard a very familiar voice.

"Why do you keep doing that?!"

"That is definitely Raythor." Hay Lin stated as they hid behind the treelines, peeking out to see the Knights standing around the fire. They saw that the girl in blue was currently firing her ice powers into the air, leaving a signal.

"There's Vathek and Tynar." Caleb whispered pointing towards the two that were tied up.

"Alright girls we need a plan and a surprise attack." Will said as the six gathered and made a plan. Meanwhile back to the fire Raythor was glaring at Icy, the Ice Witch ignored him as she continued to fire into the sky.

"Are you trying to give away our signal?!" Raythor growled while Icy rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the point dumbo, we want them to find us so we can take them down. I doubt they find us by now if I didn't do anything, besides I want to embarrass them again." Icy said. Near them the Winx and Specialist hid behind trees, in each Winx's hands was a glowing orb of magic. Bloom looked at her friends, each one nodding their heads ready to fire. While on the other side Will looked at her friends as they were ready to attack.

"NOW!" Unbeknownst to both sides as they yelled simultaneously with both sides firing their magic and elements at the center.

"What the?!" Raythor was too late to react as both their sides were fired with magic and elements, creating a giant cloud of dust that completely enveloped the Knights.

"Was that?" Darcy asked hearing that familiar voice.

"The Winx." Stormy growled.

"Bloom." Icy growled as he arms were covered in ice.

"NOW!" Both Bloom and Will yelled simultaneously as the Guardians, Winx, and Specialist ran into the dust storm. Hay Lin would have used her wind power but sadly they she couldn't for that would ruin the plan.

"Knights retreat!" Raythor roared as he ran out of the smoke. The other Knights followed save for the Trix as they flew above to watch the chaos.

"Someone get Vathek and Tynar!" Caleb yelled as he walked through the smoke.

"I got one!" Irma yelled as she tackled somebody and started pulling their hair.

"OW!"

"What the?" Irma asked hearing a girl scream, only to see glowing light brown hair.

"Grr! Get off me you ugly brute!" Stella yelled as someone locked arms with her.

"Who the heck are you!" Cornelia yelled as she couldn't see her assailant.

"Back off!" Taranee yelled unleashing a ball of fire from her hands.

"WOAH! Tecna yelled as she ducked under the flame.

"YIPE!" Timmy yelled as he jumped out of the flame.

"GUYS?!" Bloom asked as she tried to move the dust out of her face.

"Take this Trix!" Riven yelled as he swung his sword only for it to be blocked by a sword. "What the?"

"Will? Irma?! Cor-OOF!" Hay Lin grunted as she bumped into someone, falling on her butt.

"Ow, ow my head."

"Sorry Ir... ma?" Hay Lin saw who she bumped into, and it wasn't Irma. It was a girl with black hair and wearing a red short dress, and wings.

"Who are you?" Musa asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Hay Lin said as the dust started to disappear.

"Bloom are you okay?!" Sky asked while Brandon helped Timmy up.

"Who?" Will asked as she noticed a figure appearing through the smoke. She was about to fight when that figure tripped over something and tackled her, both falling on the ground.

"Ow." Bloom muttered from the rock she tripped over. Finally the dust disappeared leaving everyone in shock, for the Knights and Trix were gone leaving the three groups confused on who the other was.

"What the heck is going on?!" Irma asked.

"Could you please let me go?" Flora asked as Irma let her go.

"Who the heck are you?" Stella asked as she and Cornelia let go of each other's hand. "And by the way that dress does not fit you."

"Excuse me?!" Cornelia asked with venom, "You think you look pretty? That dress makes your hips look fat." Stella gasp, glaring at Cornelia.

"How dare you!"

"Who was the one that threw a fireball at me?" Tecna asked.

"Sorry I thought you were a Knight." Taranee said holding her arm awkwardly.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Riven asked glaring at Caleb.

"The guy who was protecting my friend from having his head cut in two." Caleb said standing above Vathek.

"Are you guys with the Trix?" Musa asked, confusing the Guardians.

"Who?" Irma asked.

"Are you guys with the Knights of Vengeance?" Hay Lin asked.

"The Knights of what?" Flora asked.

"Well that color does not suit you!" Stella retorted to Cornelia.

"Please, you look like you've been inside for too long you pale ghost." Cornelia came back as the two bickered.

"Bloom are you okay?" Sky asked seeing the red head on the ground.

"Hmm?" Bloom asked as she rubbed her head in pain, before she realized she was laying on top of someone. "Oh I am so... sorry."

Will groaned as she opened her eyes to be staring at somebody laying on top of her. At first she was about to tell the person to get off her until she looked at their face, her eyes widening. She saw the red and orange mixed hair before, bringing her back memories of her childhood. Bloom leaned back up on her knees while Will pulled herself up as the two stared at each other. It was like a dream, a dream neither one of them wanted to wake up from.

"It... it can't be." Will whispered while Bloom stared at her. She recognized that short red hair, the voice brought her back into memory lane from her old home town Limbo City. She felt like she was going to cry, in fact tears were appearing in her eyes.

"W... Will?" Bloom asked as she stared at the red head. Suddenly everyone stopped arguing as they saw their leaders stare at the other person.

"B... Bloom?" Will asked, the very word sparked her heart with happiness.

"WILL!" Before anyone could react Bloom wrapped her arms around the red head. Will said nothing as she wrapped her arms around her old friend. Tears ran down Bloom's eyes as she was reunited with her oldest friend. The others were beyond shock and if they could their jaws would have dropped to the ground, how their two leaders knew each other.

"What is going on?" Irma asked.

"I wish I could answer, but I have none." Tecna said.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Bloom cried as she hugged her old best friend.

"Same here, I can't believe that you are here... Wait a minute." Will said as she departed from the hug. "Why are you here? Why are you wearing this costume?"

"I can ask you the same thing! What are you doing here?" Bloom asked as she stood back up and helped Will up.

"Bloom what is going on? Who is she?" Flora asked.

"Yeah Will, do you know her?" Cornelia asked. The two leaders stared at one another and smiled, turning back to their friends.

"She is my best fri-!"

 _WOOSH!_

 **(With Drake)**

"Why are you hitting yourself?! Why are you hitting yourself bitch?!" Drake yelled as he used the Hunter's own arm to beat its face in. The demons tried to get a good hurt on him but he used the Hunter as his weapon, swinging and knocking the demons away. The hunter roared in pain before its own fist was smashed into in its own mouth.

"Choke on it!" Drake yelled before the area changed. He realized he was no longer in the portal void, but in the sky now. He looked back to see dozens of demons flying down towards him and behind the portal closing. He looked past the Hunter to see the ground get very close to them.

"This is gonna hurt... you a lot more than me." Drake said as they got closer. Back on the ground the Guardians, Winx and Specialist watched as several objects got closer, some bigger than the rest.

"Look out!" Musa yelled as the others jumped out the way in time as something smashed into the ground along with several others. Bloom and Will covered their eyes as dust clouded their vision before being pushed back away from each other. Once the dust stopped moving everyone looked to the center to see something, they couldn't get a good view of it but it had a huge figure to it. Bloom and Will looked up to see the shadowy figure through the cloud, not moving an inch.

Suddenly something jumped past them through the clouds and landed with a thud. However for a split second each of them could have sworn they saw a trace of white hair. They both turned around and their eyes widen in shock at what was before them. Standing there was a black coat wearing teen, they couldn't get a good look of him but they saw the long white hair. Flashes of white hair appeared through their vision of their old childhood, their eyes widening as the male turned around. First they blushed madly at the sight of him despite only seeing his lower face while his eyes and nose were covered by his hair.

"It can-!" Before Will could finish the white hair teen dashed forward, grabbing both of them before they were squashed from whatever landed on their previous spot. Both girls eyes widen as they were carried in the teen's arms, before a moan escaped their lips as both his hands were clamped over a breast squeezing it as he landed back on the ground. The teen set them down as their faces were red in embarrassment, while the teen looked at his hands remembering the feeling of the breast.

"Interesting." He muttered while Bloom and Will finally got a good look at the teen's face. While it was a long time since they had seen him, they instantly recognized his blue eyes and his flawless skin. Drake looked back at the girls until he got a good look of their faces, his eyes widen in shock. He felt his heart stop as he saw the two faces, memories flashed in his face of his old childhood. The two fit perfectly with his mind and he could only say two things that came to mind. However before he could say what he was going to say, both cried out his name as they tackled him into a hug.

"Drake!"

* * *

 **And done bois! Holy shit was that forever. Like? Love? hate? Fuck off? Ok I am glad that I am done with that. This took a while but I am glad to be done with this chapter. So much shit happening, I promise I will give Drake a lot more screen time I just wanted some CD with all the other characters. Now Drake, Will, and Bloom have reunited but how will... Will and Bloom take the discovery that Drake isn't even human. How does Faragonda as well as the other Headmasters take when they meet Drake? Who is the old woman? Who is her dark master? Why am asking so many questions when I already know the answer? Who the fuck knows! Anyways let's move on, I changed Drake coat back to black so it fits a better description, so basically the deviantart artist OC Azriel look of sorts. (Not mine, all credit goes to him)**

 **I decided to add even more elements such as the Shin Megami Tensei, but the main crossover is Bastard: God of Destruction. This is a sick ass manga series that I seriously suggest reading. It's pretty lit.**

 **Anyways let's move onto the harem as it is now finally set. I've decided to update it because why the fuck not? It's much bigger but not the main focus of the story (Like number three on my list)**

 **Harem:**

 **WITCH:**

 **Will**

 **Irma**

 **Taranee**

 **Cornelia**

 **Hay Lin**

 **Elyon**

 **Miranda**

 **Orube**

 **Susan**

 **Kadma**

 **Cassidy**

 **Halinor**

 **Mira Lin (I will explain when their time comes)**

 **Lilium (Will's clone)**

 **and one more that is a secret.**

 **Winx Club:**

 **Bloom**

 **Flora**

 **Stella**

 **Musa**

 **Tecna**

 **Layla**

 **Roxy**

 **Icy**

 **Darcy**

 **Stormy**

 **Daphne**

 **Disapro**

 **Mirta**

 **Lucy**

 **Amentia**

 **Aurora**

 **Kalshara**

 **Samara**

 **Marion**

 **Diana**

 **Selina**

 **and Morgana**

 **Bastard:**

 **Bilt**

 **Paimon**

 **and Porno Diano**

 **Bayonetta:**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jeanne**

 **Rosa**

 **Madamma Butterfly**

 **Khepri**

 **Styx**

 **Alraune**

 **Devil May Cry:**

 **Trish**

 **Lady**

 **Lucia**

 **Gloria**

 **Nera (Nero genderbend)**

 **Kyrie**

 **Nevan**

 **Others:**

 **Lady Death**

 **Tiamat**

 **Fury (Darksiders)**

 **Secret (Bastard)**

 **Secret (Bastard)**

 **Secret (DMC)**

 **and last secret (Darksiders)**

 **Big harem I know but I am not worried about it and neither should you. Some will be quick some will take time, that is just about it. I also plan to have Drake learn some kick ass spells, enjoy.**

 **Alright thank you everyone. Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I am back with another update of WMC: Awakening with final part of Reunion! The girls and Drake have reunited what will happen next? Find out now but before that let's get into the reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100: Thanks, and it might get bigger. Don't worry CD has always been an important factor in this story...as well as the fights.**

 **cjboughton: Thank you, I hope it is as well.**

 **Kival737101: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy my next story I have in store.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks. I see your point but the choice is mine, I hope you can respect that.**

 **Slash17: Find out now and enjoy.**

 **Guest 1: That wouldn't be five if I kept just the Winx and WITCH girls, but I make no promises.**

 **Guest 2: Hmm, well I don't really see Drake in armor, though I thank you with the idea.**

 **Alright everyone enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Reunion (Part 3)**

 **(Play Clattanoia by OxT)**

 **(Kotae wa doko?! Sagashit! Where's my soul?!)**

 _A hand shot out reaching for the starlit sky. Drake fell through an endless abyss as he reached beyond, hoping someone could catch him. Two hands reached out to try and grab him, whoever the hands belonged to was unknown. The camera zoomed into Drake's eye, watching as it transformed into a red reptilian demonic eye._

 **(WMC: Awakening!)**

 _(It's like a fear warui yumeno you do! Mezametemo all I've got all bones! I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry! Oh there mysteries and miseries!)_

 _The scene changed to show Drake standing with his back turned, before looking over his shoulder. His body was covered in a dark aura that radiated raw untapped power. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will standing back to back with smiles on their faces. Will had white bright aura while Bloom had a dark orange one, both of theirs intertwined._

 _The scene changed to show Hay Lin, Flora and Musa sitting on an unknown object laughing among each other. Hay Lin and Musa had light blue aura and Flora had a light pink one._

 **(Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete! Samayoeba right to left to hell! Ronriinoshoutai emo no shoutai! Odoru 1, 2, 3 steps on this dark stage!)**

 _The next scene showed Stella and Cornelia standing back to back with snarls on their faces, glaring at each other. However both were caught in Irma tackle, the water Guardian laughing as the two blondes glared at her. Irma's aura was sapphire blue while both Stella's and Cornelia's were dark green._

 _The scene later changed to show Taranee and Tecna, both staring at a computer with data running through it. Taranee's aura was blazing red and Tecna's was a light grey with a static movement. The last scene changed to Layla with both her arms glowing white while the Pixies flew around her, before she fired a blast of light._

 **(Raise your flag, march on, fight! Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi! Wars and swords, tears and blood! Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!)**

 _Drake walked across a red carpet with his hands in his pockets. The carpet held several images with people in each one. The first one revealed Eva with her angelic wings, her hands clamped together as she prayed, next to her with his back turned was a white haired man in a purple victorian jacket and bat like wings on his back. The next showing Yan Lin, the Oracle and Faragonda standing next each other and smiling at Drake. The next image showed three women: a white haired girl with a silver revolver aimed at something, a woman with blonde hair and black suit and finally a woman with red and blue eyes with a giant rocket launcher on her shoulders._

 _The next image showed a woman with black hair and glasses, a white haired woman standing next her. An African man with shades and his arms crossed with his back turned, a fat Italian man and a young man with brown hair. The next showed the Sky and the Specialist with their weapons out. Followed by several beings in tuxes and covered in the shadows, the man on top had a white tux as his hand was engulfed in flames while a shadow being with wings hovered above him._

 _The last couple of images showed one with a young girl and a dark hair teen around Drake's age with a skull sword, standing next to him was a man in a grey coat and in his hand was a katana. The next showed a being with white bone like armor and blood red eyes, his hand reaching for a katana. The next showed a little girl with a pink dress, raven hair and glasses as she smiled at whatever was staring at her. The last image showed several beings such as an old lady with a wooden staff, three young witch girls, while a being with six eyes covered in shadow appeared in the corner. In the center was a dark entity covered in black flames as he gripped his right hand like he was crushing something. Drake then slowly reached for his blade the Force Edge, turning towards something before slicing it in half._

 **(Kotae wa dokoe?! Sagashite! Where's my soul? Where's my Heart? Riaru nomareteku! Don't hesitate! Go this way! Wakarani kamawanai! Magaimono furuttemo!)**

 _The next scene showed Drake jumping off an edge with a blonde woman following him as they jumped into a group of Demons. Drake cut through the demons left and right while the woman unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand. The scene changed to show Bloom and Will in their Guardian and Winx form flying through the sky, leaving a trail of energy behind them._

 _The scene changed to show a woman with the rocket launcher in her hands, preparing for a fight. It changed again to show the Guardians and Fairies standing back to back as they fought demons left and right. It changed again to show the white haired girl firing her silver revolver at something, changing again to show a blonde woman with angelic wings with a sword of fire in her hand. The scene later changed to show Drake swinging his face to an enemy, his body changing from his human like form, to a demonic being followed by an angelic knight while Will and Bloom watched in fear._

 _It later changed to an endless red abyss as Drake with his dragon like wings glaring at the armored dark entity, its smile showing canine teeth. Drake charged at the entity as they clashed swords, sparks and shockwaves caused as they clashed. Drake roared in fury as they clashed causing a huge explosion that engulfed everything._

 **(Tada konosekai o ikinukeyo! aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku! Misery-world!)**

 _Drake walked up to Bloom with a grim look on his face until he saw what was in her arms: His coat. He smiled as he gratefully took it and put it on, only to see Will standing on his left with Force Edge in her hands. He smiled as he took the blade and raised it in the air, letting the sunshine on it. The camera zoomed out to show Drake, Bloom, Will, the Guardians, the Fairies, Specialist, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Faragonda, the two older women, the blonde woman, the red and blue eyed woman and the silver hair girl as the Sun shined bright on them._

 **(WMC: Awakening!)**

 **(Meridian Forest)**

"DRAKE!" Drake eyes widen at the mention of his name as the two girls wrapped their arms around him. The Nephilim said nothing as he allowed the girls to hug him, his eyes covered by his hair and his expression emotionless as he stood there. Meanwhile both Will and Bloom felt like crying as they were all reunited in such a strange place, but in the end they were reunited. The only ones confused by this were the others as they watched the two girls hug the strange boy. The Guardians were very confused on why they were hugging the boy with white hair and black coat, yet the only one who wasn't focused was Cornelia. The Earth Guardian was currently ogling the hot teen with hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile the Winx and Specialist were shocked to see Bloom hug this complete stranger. The only ones that weren't shocked was Stella and Sky: Stella was currently drooling over the hunk with hearts in her eyes. Sky however was glaring at the white hair teen, he didn't like the way he stood nor the way Bloom hugged him. Back with the three Drake pulled his arms free from the girls hold and grabbed the top of their heads. Very gently he pulled them away from him and set them gently down on the ground, towering over them. The two were very confused from what he is doing until he reached forward with both his hands.

"Huh?" Will gasped as both his hands grabbed her shoulder very gently and lifted her to his eye level. Will cheeks burned red in embarrassment as everyone watched what Drake did next. He started sniffing the Keeper of the Heart like a dog sniffing his prey, first he sniffed her cheek than her hair before he looked into her eyes. Will eyes widen as she stared into Drake's becoming hypnotized by the blue orbs as if she was staring into the ocean. Before her eyes widen as he did something that made everyone gasp: He licked her cheek running his rough tongue up her cheek, and causing the girl to blush in madly as the Nephilim licked her cheek. Will had no idea what was going on but she could protest Drake lifted her over his should so her legs were dangling over him.

"Drake what are yo-OOHH~~~!" Will moaned as Drake reached back and started squeezing her buttocks. Will moaned from the feelings of Drake's hands as they massaged her bottom, trying real hard not to enjoy it. His fingers danced around the fabric that divided him from her smooth butt. All the girls blushed as the stranger touched her butt and he had an emotionless expression on his face while he did it. Though he couldn't deny how soft they felt as he put pressure on them.

"W-What a pervert!" Tecna and Taranee screeched in their minds as they watched the red head be touched by the teen. Drake set the blushing Will down as he turned to Bloom. The Winx of the Fire could not stop him as he picked her up and set her down as he stared down at her. She was a bit taller than Will by a few inches so he set her back down. Bloom watched as he started sniffing her hair like Will before lowering down to her eye level, making her blush as she stared into his oceanic blue eyes.

"Drake why are you do-OOHH~~~!" However a moan escaped her lips as Drake decided to touch her in a sensitive spot, her breasts. Drake face remained stoic as he squeezed both breasts in his hands. He massaged her breast with gentle yet rough touch not affected by the actions he was doing but one man was.

"That bastard!" Sky growled as he was about to charge but was stopped by Brandon and Timmy. Drake licked Bloom's cheek before standing back up staring at both girls. Both Bloom and Will had furious blushes on their faces from what has just transpired, never have they seen such actions from Drake... other than the sniffing.

"Heh." They both looked up to see a smile on Drake's face, his eyes staring into theirs. Drake mind flashed with memories from his childhood, a tear was forming from the corner of his eye as he looked at the girls.

"The day you left was the day I lost a bit of something in my heart." He said as the girls felt touched by his words. "After that my whole life came crumbling down as I lost everything: My father, my mother, my brothers, and my home. I thought I would never be the same." He reached forward caressing both the girls cheek cheeks with his hands. Drake leaned forward as he wrapped them in a hug, his shoulders shaking.

"But now after all the shit storm I went through I have finally gotten some pieces back... I missed you two so much." Drake muttered as he hugged them tightly, never wanting to let go as if he would lose them again. Bloom and Will said nothing as their eyes welled up in sadness before hugging the teen while the others watched the heartwarming scene.

The earth around the Guardians, Winx, and Specialist rocked and shook from some unknown force. Drake remained in his hold but Will and Bloom were looking around from the source.

Everyone jumped from the monstrous growl while Drake loosened his hold on the girls, suddenly a shadow eclipsed the three as it towered over them. Will and Bloom looked up only to gasp at the sight of the monstrous metal arm that towered over them. The only thing that kept them apart was Drake single hand, holding it away effortlessly. Bloom and Will turned to see Drake's eyes as they lose the loving sweetness they had, now they held the primal fire of a monster as Drake turned to the cloud storm as it departed. Everyone gasped at the sight of the giant metal monster as it glared down at Drake.

"Will, Bloom." The two turned to Drake as he reached into his coat and pulled out a silver pistol. "Get the hell out of here because this area is about to become a war zone." The girls were surprised to hear the malice from the voice of their old friend. They saw his seriousness but were so confused on what was going on.

"Drake? What is that?!" Bloom asked as her friend turned to her, his features turned soft so he didn't scare her.

"Something from my past, I want you both to be safe so take your friends while I handle these monsters." Drake said as he pushed the hand off of him and jumped into the air. Bloom and Will watched as Drake spun kicked the creature and sent its head reeling back from the force. However whatever this creature was it seemed Drake could handle it so they started running back to their groups.

"Come on girls." Bloom said as she lead the Winx and Specialist into the forest.

"We need to get out of here." Will said as she flew away with the others following her towards the forest.

"Who are these people Will? Who is that girl? Who is that guy?" Irma asked.

"Yeah Bloom you know this girl and that hunk back there?" Stella asked pointing back to the boy. Both Will and Bloom looked back to see Drake fighting the creatures, worried for his life.

"He is a dear friend." They said simultaneously as the groups ran together into the forest.

"Isn't this just fun?" Drake asked as he pulled out Ombra and haled bullets on the hunter and hidious. The Hidious were reduced to bloody goo while the hunters armor was dented by the bullets. He realized more Hidious were appearing by the second with no end in sight. He needed to know what was making them appear as they don't usually appear like this unless...

"Unless somebody is summoning them in this number." Drake said as he blasted the demons to pieces with Luce and Ombra. He looked over at the Hunter that stood there and watched the Grunt demons fire charge at him. It was at that moment Drake finally took notice to the Hunter's gauntlet and realized what it was. On the Hunter's gauntlet was a red crystal attached to the metal.

"A summoning crystal." Drake grumbled as he jumped over the demons. A crystal that demon Elites use to summon more grunt demons to do their bidding. Elites can't summon grunt level demons like the Generals or Kings so they use the crystals.

"Destroy the crystal and I destroy the demons way of summoning more." Drake said as disappeared in a black flash and reappeared on the ground. Drake smiled as he kneeled and whistled at the demons, gesturing to the demons with his hand.

"Come here Bobo." Drake taunted hoping to gain a reaction from the Hunter. Gained one he did as it leaped towards Drake and smashed the ground where he stood. Hunter notice Drake body wasn't under him until he felt something on it's arm. The Hunter eyes widen as it watched Drake aim it's guns at the crystal.

"Bingo." Drake obliterated the crystal and blasted through the Hunter's arm. The creature roared in agony as his arm blew off while Drake landed back on the ground. Drake smiled as the Hunter roared in pain as it tried to reattach its limb, only to feel something impale him. Drake coughed some blood up but wasn't really affected as he looked down to see a scythe impaled in his chest. The Hidieous smiled as it let the Spawn of Sparda slowly die from its blade.

"Well that is annoying." The Hideous jaw dropped before it's head exploded from Drake's fist. The Sparda pulled the blade out before tossing it aside and putting his hands in his pockets. Drake smiled before sidesteping a slam from the Pride and rolled out of the way from the Hidieous before blowing its head off. Drake smiled before he felt his entire body leave the ground and into the air. The Hunter roared to the heavens before releasing it's hell breath and engulfing Drake in flames. The Hunter smiled as it burned the Blood of Sparda alive, however it's victory was short lived as two feet planted on its mask. The Hunter's eyes widen as the flame engulfed Drake landed with no pain or expression on his face. The flames dispersed as Drake reached to the heavens, from the sky came Luce as he caught the gun in his hand and aimed it at the Hunter.

"Bang." Drake said as he pulled the trigger. The Hunter roared in even more pain as the bullet went through it's eyes and cause dit to explode while Drake jumped off. Drake said nothing as he started walking away from the demons, looking over his shoulder.

"Crawl back to Hell with your tail between your legs, I don't have time for you." Drake said walking away.

 **"SON OF SPARDA!"** Drake rolled his eyes before turning back to see the Hunter glare at him with it's remaining eye. It turned to the two Prides and clicked it's tongue at them, before grinning at Drake. The two Prides moved over to the Hunter before grabbing it's side, before transforming. Drake watched as the Prides chest opened up before clamping onto the Hunter. The Pride morphed over the the Hunter's chest armor making its eyes over the chest. From its sides came two arms of a pride while the Prides formed over the Hunter's arms replacing his limp with the saw like blade and a wrist blade for his other arm. Drake raised an eyebrow from the mere transformation of the 'Pride Hunter' as he wanted to dub it now.

 **"Now I will kill you just like they killed your whore of a mother!"** The Hunter roared as it's blades started spinning at rapid speeds that could cut through steel. Drake eyes were lowered with his hair covering them as the demon got closer, the Hideous getting closer to Drake as well. Before they could get any closer they felt the ground around them shake. The demons stumbled about as the earth shook, the force reached all the way to the Guardians, Winx, and Specialist as they tried to stay up.

"What is going on?!" Timmy asked in fear as the ground shook around them.

"It's an earthquake!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she latched onto Irma.

"Drake." Will muttered as she watched from afar the hilltop they were on, hoping her friend was okay. Back at the field the ground around Drake broke apart as he simply stood there, a red aura surrounding his body.

"There are many things that can push my buttons: Men who treat women with disrespect, bad pizza, demons, but the thing I hate most." Drake said as he pulled out his guitar case and stabbed into the ground with enough force that stopped the earthquake. From the guitar case came the mighty Force Edge blade as Drake raised it into the sky.

"Is when someone calls my mother a **WHORE!** " Drake roared as he slammed the blade into the ground. The force created a shockwave that launched towards the demons, destroying everything in its path. The Hunter fired hellfire from its mouth at Drake only for it to be obliterated in the blast while the demons got caught in the shockwave. The shockwave destroyed everything in its path traveling across the forest until it hit a mountain. The others from the hill watched as the smoke dispersed to reveal a massive path of destroyed trees and the ground. They were all about to sigh in relief when they heard a giant explosion, looking up something caught their attention that made their jaws drop. The entire mountain split in half from the force while the others stared in disbelief.

"Unreal." Taranee muttered.

"Impossible." Flora said.

"SO hot." Cornelia and Stella muttered before glaring at each other. Back with Drake the white hair teen slipped the sword back on his back before walking over to whatever remained of the demons. He saw from the crater the half dead Hunter trying to get back up. It's entire lower body was obliterated while it's arm was gone and it's face destroyed. Drake said nothing as he pulled out Ombra and aimed it at the demon.

"Any last word ugly?" Drake asked while the Hunter glared at Drake.

"This is… not over….. They will find… you. They will kill you…. Just like….. Your father and mother." The Hunter said.

"Yeah." Drake said as he pulled the trigger, blowing the Hunter's head in blood and gore. He holstered the pistol before turning his back at the dead demon with his hands in his pockets.

"Not the first time I heard that one."

 **(Later)**

"So basically this Bloom chick right here turned out to be one of your old friends from your childhood?" Irma asked as the girls and boys sat around as Will and Bloom finished telling them their story.

"And this Will was your best friend before you moved to Gardenia?" Musa asked.

"Yes." Both Bloom and Will answered.

"And your friend Drake is… what exactly?" Tecna asked, both Will and Bloom looked at each other before back at the others.

"We honestly have no idea."

"I wish to keep it that way." Everyone turned to see Drake walking out of the shadows and towards the others.

"Drake!" Bloom and Will exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"I see though that is never going to be possible." Drake said as he stood in front of the girls.

"Drake are you okay?" Will asked putting a hand on his right shoulder.

"What were those things?" Bloom asked putting a hand on his other shoulder.

"Are you single?!" Everyone turned to Cornelia, the Earth Guardian notice their looks and chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head. Sky rolled his eyes before walking over to Bloom, pulling her away and standing between her and Drake.

"First off who are you and how do we not know you aren't working with the Trix?" Sky asked jabbing his finger into Drake's chest. Drake gave Sky a emotionless stare before he disappeared in a flash, surprising the others before they heard sniffing. They all turned to see Drake sniffing Cornelia's hair while the Earth Guardian simply blushed.

"I like your hair." He said before he sniffed her neck. Cornelia gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck, making her blush red like crazy.

"W-Who do you think you are?!" Taranee screeched glaring at Drake. Drake stopped his action while Cornelia controlled her breathing before Drake reappeared in front of Taranee. Taranee wasn't quick enough as Drake simply kissed her forehead.

"You seem more hothead than the others, but I enjoy the warmth." Drake said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Irma.

"Hey back of-OOOHHHH~~~~!" Irma moaned as Drake rubbed her left breast. His hot breath on her neck as the Water Guardian blushed from this intense feeling. Drake had to admit not bad compared to the others.

"Your more wild, I think I like you." Drake said disappearing from the blushing Water Guardian and in front of Hay Lin. The Wind Guardian awaited for the teen to do such strange things to her, only to feel him kiss her cheek.

"You smell sweet." Drake muttered before disappearing. Hay Lin rubbed the kissed cheek, her cheeks red only she felt a little… disappointed? Drake reappeared in front of Stella, picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Oh Bloom your friend is so straight for-OHHH!" Stella moaned as Drake massaged her butt, he even leaned down a bit.

"Hey back off." Brandon growled just as Drake set down Stella.

"You are a very… radiant." Drake said as Stella moaned from the fantastic touch, a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Drake walked over to Musa leaning down and staring into the girls eyes and started sniffing her. Musa didn't know how to react from this, she had never met a boy that was like this. Of course it got even worse when he licked her cheek making her cheeks burn, yet despite this Musa…. Enjoyed the feeling.

"... I am also a fan of music." Drake whispered before disappearing to Tecna but the Winx prepared to fight.

"Back off pervert!" Tecna said before before she could react Drake kissed her cheek and disappeared. Tecna blushed from the feeling before glaring at Drake as he reappeared in front of Flora. The Winx blushed as Drake stared into her eyes before licking her cheek. Flora moaned from the touch as he massaged her right breast but unlike the others he was very gentle. Flora couldn't stop her moaning as Drake continued to fondle her breast. However the Sparda stopped making Flora to look up at him with red cheeks and near glazed eyes.

"You are very… exotic." Drake muttered before disappearing and reappearing in front of all the blushing girls and angry boys.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Drake Sparda, son of Sparda and Eva." Drake said before gesturing to the girls. "I must know who all these beautiful girls that walked into my life names are." Will and Bloom, who were distracted from Drake's greeting, snapped back into reality.

"Drake these are my friends Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, and Caleb." Will introduced her friends.

"H-Hey." Irma said still blushing.

"Hi." Taranee growled still embarrassed from him trying to touch her.

"Please tell me your single?!" Cornelia asked gaining a glare from Caleb.

"It is so nice to meet you." Hay Lin said shaking Drake's hand unaffected by his previous greeting. Drake smiled at her personality, very bright.

"Drake these are my friends the Winx and Specialist. This is Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. That is Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven." Bloom said introducing her friends.

"H-Hi." Flora muttered as she was still blushing from the intense greeting Drake gave her.

"N-Nice to meet you." Musa stuttered rubbing her cheek still.

"Hmph." Tecna snared at Drake before looking away.

"I'm Stella, but you can call me anything you like." Stella said twirling her finger around Drake's chest.

"Stella." Bloom pulled the Sun Winx away scolding her friend while Stella waved at Drake. The Sparda merely smirked before he turned to the males of the group. Each and everyone one of them was glaring at him, well save for Timmy, while nearly reaching for the blades.

"Hi." The Nephilim said waving at the boys. "Name Drake Sparda, hope we can be friends." Drake received no answer from the group until Bloom elbowed Sky in the ribs. The Prince grumbled before stepping forward, shaking Drake's hand.

"I'm Sky, this is Brandon, Riven, and Timmy." Sky said introducing the boys.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon said.

"Sup." Riven muttered glaring at Drake.

"Hello." Timmy said shyly.

"And this is Caleb." Taranee said gesturing to the Meridian Knight.

"How is it going?" Caleb asked with a growl as he notice how close Cornelia was to Drake with hearts in her eyes.

"Drake." The Sparda turned to Will, the red head looking at him with a confused stare.

"What happened to you? What were those things and why do you have a sword and gun?" Will asked.

"Well Will that is a very…very long stor-!" Before Drake could finish something impaled him in the chest, making blood splat all over the ground. Everyone's eyes widen as a scythe materialized from thin air as a Hideous appeared before everyone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed in terror as the the demon roared in victory.

"Not again." The Hideous eyes widen before its skull was smashed in from the back hand Drake gave it. It's lifeless body fell to the ground while Drake pulled the blade out.

"One of them got away in time before it's alpha was killed, clever girl." Drake said as blood poured out of his chest. Everyone paled at the sight of blood as Drake's wound spat out blood while Drake merely groaned as dusted himself off.

"I'm gonna have to sow that up later." Drake said as he looked at the second hole in his shirt.

"DRAKE! You're bleeding!" Bloom screeched as she check Drake for his wounds and to see if it was fatal. Of course it was fatal he just got stabbed in the fricken chest.

"Oh my god we got to heal you up!" Will said as she frantically tried to close up the wounds.

"I'll help!" Irma said as she grabbed onto Drake's arm.

"He'll need some grass or something!" Cornelia said grabbing his other arm.

"I can heal it!" Stella said. Very soon all the girls save for Taranee and Tecna were grabbing onto Drake's arms and jacket trying to check his wounds. Drake huffed in annoyance before he jumped into the air, the girls following his actions before something landed in Will and Bloom's arms: Drake's shirt and jacket. They watched as Drake landed on the ground showing off his chest, while all the girls eyes widen and their cheeks burned red as they stared at Drake's bare chest. He showed off his perfect six packs and strong pecs, along with the perfectly cleaned and healed chest wound.

"I'm fine girls." Drake said as he took his shirt and jacket and put them back on.

"Now I would like to know why my two best friends and their other beautiful friends and male friends are on some other world wearing strange clothing." Drake stated as he turned to the others.

"We can explain on the ship." Bloom said.

"Right, we should return to Meridian and tell the Queen of these Knight's of Vengeance and their new allies." Caleb said turning to the Winx and Specialist, "We need you guys to come with me."

"And why should we?" Riven asked crossing his arms.

"Because you guys can tell us all you know about those three girls that work with the Knights." Will said.

"We'll go with you Will, whatever the Trix are doing they don't work with others unless it benefits them." Bloom said, and seeing their leader support this Will the Winx decided to follow and being Bloom's boyfriend Sky would support them.

"Alright we will take our ship to this Meridian." Sky said as he walked away with the other following them with Drake in the back while Bloom and Will dragging him along.

 **(Meridian Castle)**

Elyon was expecting a lot of things: Her friends coming back with important news about who captured Vathek and Tynar, or if they were defeated or not. She was however not expecting a giant red ship land next to her castle and out came men in blue and white armor followed by other girls in fairy suits along with her friends.

"What happened out there? Are you guys okay? Who are… they?" Elyon was a lost at words at the sight of the very handsome white hair teen that walked out with Will and some red haired girl as Cornelia hugged her.

"Who are these people?" Elyon asked while still staring at the boy.

"These are the Winx and Specialist, apparently they are from a place called Alfea, cool right?" Cornelia asked.

"And Will and that red hair are long lost friends from Earth along with that white hair teen." Hay Lin pointing to the three teens. Elyon turned to the Winx and Specialist, bowing her head to them.

"It is an honor to meet you Winx and Specialist, I am Queen Elyon of Meridian." Elyon said. Before she could greet Will friend the white hair teen appeared in front of her overtowering her figure. Drake grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air until they were eye to eye. Elyon blushed like crazy as this handsome boy started sniffing her neck before he ran his tongue up her neck. Elyon moaned and gasped as she felt the hot breath and rough tongue against her neck. Never in her life has she been touched like this and she had to admit…. She liked it.

"HEY!" Others didn't seem to like it as Vathek reached for an axe.

"No one shall touch the Queen!" He said as he swung the axe, shocking the other girls. Only shock turned to relief as Drake caught the axe while still holding Elyon. Without even trying to put effort into it he smashed the axe blade into a dozen pieces before he set the Queen down and kneeled down to her eye level.

"It is an honor to meet you my Queen, I am Drake Sparda, Son of Sparda and Eva." Drake said. Elyon, snapping out of her stupor looked at Drake with burning cheeks and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you Drake, I hear you are friends with Will." Elyon said.

"Yep, me and her go way back to my childhood along with Bloom." Drake said gesturing to the Winx girl.

"Well I must say everyone must be having a weird day but I have to know what else happened out there?" Elyon asked.

"I would like to know that myself." Everyone turned to see none other than the Oracle standing there. The Guardians and Elyon were surprised to see the Oracle off Kandracar while the Winx and Specialist were confused who that guy was. Meanwhile Drake was simply staring at the man with no emotion on his face.

"Oracle? Hold on there man what are you doing here? I thought you don't leave Kandracar?" Irma asked as the Oracle followed behind him, they also notice behind him was an old woman.

"Grandma!" hay Lin exclaimed running over to hug her grandma.

"Hello sweetie." Yan Lin said hugging her granddaughter.

"I don't usually leave Kandracar but today I would make an exception for everything going on was destined to happen." Oracle said as he moved past the group of Winx and Guardians, both confused on what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? We're we supposed to meet?" Taranee asked.

"Yes, it would have been proper but it seems things got in the way. Thankfully all three of you made it back together." Oracle said.

"Wow I didn't think we were that special." Brandon said.

"As did I but you being here was a surprise." The Oracle said confusing the Specialist until the bald man made it to Drake.

"I am glad you made it in one piece Drake." The Oracle said as they both stared each other in the eyes. Both carried no emotion on their faces as they waited for one to make a move.

"You're the voice that was talking in my head before." Drake stated.

"I was, forgive me but we needed you to meet the Guardians and Fairies. Sadly turn of events happened and I had to take countermeasures. Allow me to introduce myself I am the Oracle of Kandracar, it is an honor to meet you Son of Sparda." Oracle said with a bow.

"You know of my Dad?" Drake asked.

"Your father was an acquaintance of mine, as well as your Mother Eva….. I am so sorry for your loss." Oracle said in a sympathetic tone as he held Drake's shoulder. Bloom and Will notice the frown on Drake's face as he looked down, the two wondered what the Oracle meant by that. They knew of Drake's parents: Sparda was a very caring father yet strict when it came to his sons. However their Mother was like an angel; caring and sweet to her children.

"Enough of that Oracle no need to sadden the boy." Yan Lin said as she pushed the mighty entity aside so she looked up to the Sparda. "Come to my level my boy." Drake kneeled down so he was eye level with Yan Lin. The old woman hummed as she rubbed her hands across Drake's face, running them across his hair and chin. She would mutter 'oh' or 'yes' as she caressed his chest and jacket.

"Oh yes you are definitely the Son of Sparda, oh you grew up so much young Drake." Yan Lin said as she hugged the Sparda. "Oh the last time I saw you were only a little baby in your mother's arms. Now you grew up into a healthy young man… and the perfect type for my granddaughter." Yan Lin said chuckling as she elbowed Drake.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin groaned at her grandmother embarrassing her in front of the others.

"Where are my manners Drake I am Yan Lin, Hay Lin grandmother."

"... I can see where Hay Lin gets her sweetness." Drake said as he sniffed Yan Lin hair.

"Oh yeah you are definitely your father son." Yan Lin commented as Drake stood back up.

"I believe it is a good time if I bring us all to Kandracar so everyone can explain their stories, I think one everyone would love too hear Drake's especially." Oracle said looking over at Drake who said nothing, he simply smirked. With a wave of his hand the Oracle warped time and space as he engulfed everyone save for Vathek and Tynar as they reappeared in the main hall of Kandracar. The Winx and Specialist were very surprised to find themselves in some unknown castle in Alfea knows where. They realized they were surrounded by others beings in white robes. While most sat in their chairs several surrounded the group, mainly Drake as they studied him.

"My lord is this the one?" Tibor asked.

"Yes Tibor that is the Son of Sparda." Oracle said gaining murmurs from the robe people confusing both Will and Bloom.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Stella said.

"The big deal is Princess Stella of Solaria is that your friends, the Guardians and Drake's destiny are intertwined. This day was bound to happen whether you wanted it or not, reasons why are unknown to me. Now than," Oracle said as he sat down. "Perhaps you can tell us what has happened on Meridian."

 **(Later)**

"And than Drake appeared and started fighting these weird monster like creatures." Hay Lin explained as she started acting out swinging her arm around like it was a sword.

"They were nothing like we have seen." Tecna said remembering the massive armored creature.

"But Drake beat them and even smashed a mountain in half! It was awesome!" Irma exclaimed.

"So brave." Cornelia muttered staring at Drake with hearts in her eyes.

"So handsome." Stella said.

"I see." Oracle said, "And these Trix, are they a threat?"

"More like an annoyance." Musa stated.

"Yeah we kicked their butt at every turn, and they were imprisoned." Stella said with a cocky attitude.

"That raises the question on how they escaped." A woman with blonde hair stated, which caught Drake's attention.

"Someone very powerful it seems." A cat like being stated.

"Yeah but why free the Trix, they would most likely stab them in the back." Bloom said knowing of the Trix history of tricking anyone that isn't one of them.

"Unless this person wants them as simple pawns." Tibor suggested which Oracle felt that made the most sense.

"If these Knight's of Vengeance are working with the Trix they must be working with someone very powerful, the question is who?" Taranee asked, though no one in the room had the answers.

"Whoever they are they will strike again and you must be ready Guardians, as will you Winx once I speak with Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin and Headmaster Saladin about this." The Oracle said surprising the Winx and Specialist.

"You know the Headmistresses and the Headmaster?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I helped them and the original Guardians meet as well as Drake's father and mother." Oracle said suggesting to the white hair teen.

"Alright hold on!" Will said holding up her hands. "My friend Drake is innocent in all of this, how do you know so much of his family?" Will asked before turning to Drake. "Drake what is it you aren't telling me?"

"Will." Drake said as he reached for his pistol Luce. "My life even as I was born was never normal." He said before he aimed his gun at his hand and pulled the trigger. Everyone gasped at the sight as his hand started bleeding. Drake however showed his hand to reveal the hole in his hand instantly heal, shocking them yet explains how he wasn't bleeding before.

"I was told never to tell what I am, even to the two people I care deeply for." Drake said as he pulled out his blade and stabbed it into the ground. "But if you wish to know…..when you left I felt a little alone. The only two friends I had in my life left so I go through the pain." Drake explains as he looked down at Will with sadness in his eyes.

"My father and mother helped me through the pain, I was able to move on knowing you two will always be in my heart." Drake said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed the picture to Will before all the girls gathered around her to look at the photo. They saw in that photo a young Bloom, a young Drake, a young Will and a beautiful red headed woman that they guessed was Drake's mom. The girls thought the three kids were so cute while some were jealous on his beautiful the mother was.

"Then they came." Drake started gaining the others attention as he continued. "It was weeks afterwards and I thought everything would have been better. They came without warning, they destroy my home, they….. They killed my mother." Will and Bloom gasped at the thought of Drake's mother being killed.

"They tore her heart out and dragged my father away, however he was able to free himself and escaped with me and my brothers, separating us and hiding us far from them." Drake said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Both Bloom and Will had horrid images in their minds at the mere thought of Eva heart being pulled out.

"But why Drake? Why would people want to hurt you and your family?" Flora asked confused. Drake family seemed so sweet, why would such cruel things happen to them.

"Perhaps I should explain to them." Oracle said putting a hand on Drake. Drake merely stepped aside and let the Oracle walk forward to the girls.

"Guardians, Winx, Specialist. Our Universe is a very vast and near endless." Oracle said as the room around them morphed into an black abyss. "Before light, before time and space there was darkness. Endless abyss that is the void, before suddenly he appeared." As the Oracle finished a light appeared blinding the girls and Specialist save for Drake.

"The Creator of everything, the One Above All. In other words of the mortals of Earth, God." Oracle stated as the light died down, the girls looking up to see the universe. "Our universe, or Macroverse is indescribably large, with galaxies, life being creating and filling the void. However outside of creation are other unknown universes, realms, and other creations. However they are all connected to the very center, us, the Trinity of Reality." The Oracle explained. "There are three main realms of creation: the realm of chaos, our realm. The realm of light, the realm of Heaven: Gods kingdom." Oracle said a universe like realm appeared in golden color. "Overlooked by Gods perfect beings the Angels. Finally the realm of darkness, the realm of Hell: The realm of demons, the Kingdom of Satan himself." As he said that a red version of the universe appeared on the side of their universe. "A long time ago Satan and God fought for eons," As he said that two massive fist clashed. "Creating their realms to the point they were at a stand still. They came to agreement: Both would never fight so long as they could create something for their creations." He said as two hands shook. "God overlooked Heaven and created his Angels while Satan overlooked Hell and created the unspeakable. Which only left one creation alone: The Chaos. God knew it need to be overlooked but had made a vow, so unbeknown he broke it he did however create life. Man itself and the world of Eden or as you call it now Earth." Oracle explained as Earth appeared. The Guardians, Winx, and Specialist were very shocked by this news. So God was actually real as was the Devil itself? It was to much to handle but it seemed he wasn't done.

"God however realized he would need to guide them, so breaking his vow once more he journeyed to Eden to guide the humans. Satan however was not blind and was aware of this and was angered. So he tricked the humans in eating a golden apple that God said none shall touch, and in return humans created sin."

"Alright all of this is amazing history but what does this have to do with pretty boy over there?" Riven asked only to be elbowed by Musa.

"Shhh!" The girls silenced him before turning back to the Oracle.

"Realizing his mistake God took a vow once more and left back to Heaven while Satan went back to Hell. However Satan's creations, the Demons realized the humans were weak and not strong enough. While their creator could not do anything they could and invaded the chaos realm. In Heaven the Angels would stand by and let the demons destroy Gods creation, and fought back. So began the Endless War, the bloodiest war of all creation." The Oracle stated. "However two thousands years ago, on a battlefield for Eden a demon stood out than most his brethren. He did something not many would expect a demon to do: He wept. He wept for his brethren for the death and destruction. He was however not the only one that wept for them as an Angel wept as well. She wept for her kind and all this death, and if one would look they would see an angel and demon cry together." The Oracle stated. "This angel taught the demon the love for humans and creation and showed him good in the universe. This demon took his blade and fought his own brethren. He and this angel fought together and defeated the demons and sealed the gateways of hell, reverting them into humans yet with angelic and demonic blood. These two loved and lived a peaceful life, before they had children."

"Okay but what does this have to do with Drake?" Will asked very confused. The Oracle turned to her before gesturing to Drake with his hand.

"Will you have seen Drake in action, his speed, his strength, his regenerative abilities that surpass all human nature and that is a simple answer: Drake isn't human." Oracle stated shocking the girls especially Bloom and Will.

"Drake is the son of a demon, a legendary hero. The legendary Dark Knight Sparda and the Seraph, the Highest class of angels, Eva." The Oracle said as rested his hands behind his back.

"Than…. What does that make Drake?" Hay Lin asked as they all turned to Drake.

"I am the union between Angel and Demon: The Nephilim." Drake answered as he let out a sigh.

"A Nephilim?" Hay Lin asked.

"A race made from the union of demon and angel, something not many would do unless they truly loved each other." Oracle said while Bloom and Will stared at Drake in shock. To think he was some sort of hybrid was something beyond them. Granted they had seen their fair share of strange creatures and mythical beings but demons and Nephilim are whole other story.

"I am so sorry I never told you two, but if I did my parents believed anyone close to us would be hurt." Drake said as he slowly fell to his knees. Will blushed in embarrassment as Drake wrapped his arms around her butt before his head rested on her stomach.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"Drake we would never blame you for this." Bloom said as she hugged Drake. Sky felt his cheeks burned with anger, he didn't like how close Bloom was to the guy. However everyone else felt happy that the three friends were now reunited.

"I wish not to interfere with this tender moment but there are things we must address." The Oracle said as he dismissed the image of space and formed a planet.

"Whoever is leading these Knight's is most likely powerful and will acquire the combined forces of both the Guardians, Fairies, and the Last Blood of Sparda." Yan Lin said as she elbowed Drake's knee. "Enjoying all the ladies attention I bet."

"Grandma!" Drake chuckled as he slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Alright bald man, so what now?" Drake asked as grabbed Force Edge and put it back in his guitar case.

"So what now old man?" Drake asked.

"I suggest we go to Alfea, I am sure some old friends of your parents must want to meet you, Young Sparda." The Oracle said as he put a hand on Drake's shoulder. "I hope you will be ready to face whatever challenge stands before you." The Oracle said as he then turned over to the Winx and Guardians. "Lady Faragonda will explain the rest to you when you arrive in Alfea, I have already teleported your ship there."

"Wait you know Faragonda?" Bloom asked, however the Oracle did not respond as he lifted his hand. His hand glowed with blue energy as it blasted the group, the Oracle's face remained stoic.

"Good luck Guardians, Winx…..and Drake."

 **(Alfea)**

Faragonda stood in front of the main gates of Alfea, Griselda, Griffin, and Saladin by her side as they waited patiently for the Winxes return from their mission. They were not expecting the Specialist ship to appear, and the Winx and Specialist to teleport outside of it. However they were not alone as five more girls appeared, Yan Lin as well, and another figure.

"Where is Elyon and the others?" Hay Lin asked noticing the Queen and their friend was gone.

"The Oracle must have transported back to Meridian." Will guessed, until she and the girls realized where they were….or at least notice they were somewhere else. "Uh...where are we?"

"We are at Alfea girls." Yan Lin said as she gestured to the Headmasters. "These are the teachers of the schools, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin, and Headmaster Saladin." Yan Lin introducing the headmasters. Faragonda studied each and every Guardian, noticing they were younger then she was expecting. However this was not the first time she had meant such a young team, and who knows perhaps this one had more potential.

"These are the Guardians?" Griffin asked outloud clearly unamused and not impressed by them.

"They have a long journey Griffin, be patient." Faragonda said as she stepped forward and bowed her head at the Guardians. "It is an honor to meet you Guardians, I am Miss Faragonda of Alfea. I am sure you met the my students and the students of Red Fountain." Faragonda said as she gestured to the other group.

"You can say we know each other." Will said as she smiled at Bloom, the Fairy returned it. Faragonda notice this but said nothing of it, a smirk did appear on her face.

"Well let me give you a tour of the place and we can get to….business." Faragonda eyes widen as she trailed off and looked over Will's head seeing something. Yan Lin notice something and smiled as she took Drake's hand and dragged him through the group until he stood before Faragonda. The blue eyed Nephilim said nothing as he stared down at the older woman, not understanding what was going on. Faragonda felt like she needed to cry but kept in the tears as she reached up and cupped Drake's cheek. The Nephilim said nothing as he let the woman do what she needed to do.

"You look so much like your Father, and you have your mothers eyes." Faragonda said making Drake's eyes widen. "You may not remember me, you were only a baby when we met." Faragonda said as she opened up her other hand, something appearing from pink magic. Drake caught it as he looked at what appeared, a picture of who he assumed was a yougn Faragonda. However she was not alone as his eyes widen at the sight of his Father, his Mother, a group of girls that wore similar outfits like Will and her friends, a young woman that looked like Griffin, and that of the old man.

"Your Mother was like a teacher to me….and a very great friend." Faragonda said as Drake stared at the picture. "Keep it, you deserve it a lot more th-!" Before Faragonda could finish her sentence Drake grabbed the old woman and wrapped an arm around her, his hair covered his eyes.

"Thank you Faragonda." Drake said as he put the woman down. "This means a lot to me, you and the girls had made this the best day I have had in a long time." Faragonda smiled as Drake put the picture in a secret pocket in his coat.

"SO your Sparda kid?" Griffin asked as she stood in front of Drake.

"It's Drake." Drake introduced himself as Griffin put her hands on his chest, nodding her head. The girls didn't like how the older woman touched Drake especially Bloom and Will as Drake merely stood there.

"Yeah you're definitely your father's kid, got the best of his traits if you know what I mean." Griffin said with a chuckle while Faragonda let out an annoyed sigh. Meanwhile some of the girls took a minute to understand what she meant until they looked down, and their faces beat red like tomatoes.

"Griffin." Faragonda scowled the Headmistress of the Witches before looking back at Drake. "Let's take you all on a tour and talk what is going on."

"There is a problem with that Miss Faragonda." Miss Griselda said gaining everyone's attention.

"And that is Griselda?" Griselda merely gestured to Drake.

"Perhaps young Sparda should take a shower, the boy smells worse than the swamps." Griselda said and as she reminded them they took a big whiff of the air and realized Gruselda was right: Drake did smell bad. It's not the boy idea to smell like that, he still had blood on him from the demons, his blood, and from being on the road for a few days.

"Perhaps you should take a shower Drake." Faragonda suggested. Drake merely shrugged as he stepped in front of Griselda.

"Lead the way ma'am." Drake said before looking at Bloom and Will. "When this is all over we should hang out again, catch up." With that Drake followed the older woman while Faragonda turned to the other girls and Specialist.

"Come with me girls, we have a lot to talk about." Faragonda said as she guided the girls into the school.

 **(Drake)**

Drake sighed in contempt as the hot water poured down his body and washed away the dry bloood. His hair stuck to his body as he took what they had for shampoo and started washing his hair. He looked down at his chest to see the wound already clean and the scar gone, thanks to his quick regenerative healing.

"No Mr. Sparda." Griselda yelled from the outside, knocking on the door. "The showers are voice command so you can make it as hot or cold as you want, the towels will appear once you are done and I will have your clothes clean shortly."

"Thanks." Zero said loud enough to hear her. He looked up as the water rained down him, refusing to blink from the hot water.

"How hot can this get?" Drake thought to himself.

"Make the water as hot as you can." Drake said outloud, the shower made a ding as the water became increasingly hot. Drake remained impassive as the boiling hot water that would have already burned a man's skin but Drake was unaffected by it. He looked at his own hands as his mind trailed to Will and Bloom.

"After all this time we are finally reunited…..but have they accepted what I am?" Drake thought. "Have they truly accepted my as the son of a Devil and an Angel?" He wanted them to know of this truth, however his parents forbid it as it could get the girls his kind of trouble. However now that they know the truth what does it mean for him? Could it be a lot worse now, or could it be the salvation he needs?

"It is good to see them again…...they sure have grown a lot, and I mean a lot." Drake smirked as he remembered the feel of Bloom's breast and Will's butt, it was amazing. He hoped to feel it again, but it seemed whoever that blonde kid was has connections with Bloom.

"Oh well." Drake said outloud, his muscles relaxing as the super hot water poured on his hands. "Maybe Will has someone as well…..hmm." Drake hummed to himself as his mind drift to his Mother.

"Did you plan all of this Mother? How come I never met this Yan Lin and Faragonda?" All these questions and yet no answers. Perhaps those old ladies had the answers he seeked, and maybe what is in store for him. In the meantime he continued to wash himself off, taking a break he thought he never get.

 **(With the girls)**

"This place is awesome!" Hay Lin exclaimed in happiness as she ran around her de-Guardian friends and the de-Fairy girls as Faragonda guided them through the school. So far they have not been disappointed at what they saw, Magical fairies, some weird simulator, the lunch hall, the teachers. All of this has truly been an amazing experience, which also let most of the girls (Mainly Will and Bloom) talk amongst each other. Cornelia and Stella were giving the other a dirty look, much to everyones amusement.

"Thank you young Hay Lin." Faragonda said. "I hope you five will come here more often as it will be difficult for each and everyone of you to deal with these 'Knight's of Vengeance' and the Trixes." Faragonda said.

"We can handle them Miss Faragonda." Tecna said. "We beat the before, we can beat them again."

"Perhaps, but whoever is leading the Knight's of Vengeance surely knows what we are capable of." Faragonda said. "Which means the Guardians and my Fairies will have to be ready for anything." The Headmistress of Alfea said as the other two walked beside her.

"Mr. Sparda you can't walk out like this!" Everyone stopped in their tracks as they heard the loud screech of Griselda.

"It seems Drake did something to upset Miss Griselda." Saladin said.

"Anything upsets her, but what caused such a tone?" Griffin asked as a door opened and walked out Drake. The young Sparda was washing his hair as he turned to the group as a red faced Griselda walked out and eyes widen at the group. The group eyes widen at the sight, for Drake wasn't just wearing a towel on his head, but it was the towel that was suppose to cover his lower region, exposing himself. Water still slid down his body, his muscles on his chest moved in rythym with his silent breathing. All the young girls eyes widen even more as they continued south until their faces were the color of tomatoes at the sight of Drake's 'little' sword. The Nephilim gave them a smirk as he finished drying his hair.

"Hey girls how is it going?" Drake asked with a smile, however the girls couldn't answer as they continued to look down. Blood dripped out a couple of the girls noses, both Bloom and Will the most as they never thought Drake could be so…..big. Faragonda cleared her throat as she refused to look down, a small pink spot on her cheeks.

"Mr. Sparda, I know you must be very excited to take a shower but I would appreciate it if you would come out with your clothes on." Drake looked down at his body before up at the lady before shrugging.

"Alright." Drake said as he turned around and walked over to Griselda and took his clothes from her. He was very quick to slip his pants and boots on, with a swing his coat was back on and his guitar case and gun handed back to him. "I hope I didn't offend anybody."

"Oh trust me the girls behind us are not offended." Griffin said looking over her should at the sight of the girls as they tried to wipe the blood off their nose. She smirked at Drake before looking at the Headmasters. "Perhaps we should return to your office to speak of the task before them."

"Agreed." Faragonda said as she walked past Drake, the Nephilim following the woman as everyone else followed, a couple of the boys glaring at Drake backside.

 **(Faragonda's office)**

"So these Knight's were loyal followers of Prince Phobos?" Faragonda asked as she sat in her seat as the group of teenagers stood across from her, the Headmasters and Griselda by her side.

"Yeah, we dealt with them in the past." Irma said as she crossed her arms.

"Do you have any idea why those Trixes would work with our enemies?" Taranee asked but Faragonda shook her head.

"The Trixes would never work with someone unless it benefitted them, even then they would stab them in the back later." Bloom said with her personal history with the Trix.

"What should we do?" Flora asked. Faragonda rubbed her chin and tapped her desk in deep thought while Drake flipped through some books by her stacks of books. He looked at the corner of her eye to see Hay Lin peeking over his shoulder. The Nephilim simply smirked as the two stared at the book and read some of it's content. Faragonda stood up as she finally came to a decision.

"For now we will wait for their next actions. However this means the Guardians and Fairies as well as our young Sparda will have to be prepared for the next attack." Faragonda ordered. "Will, I will try and speak with this friend of yours in Meridian about the situation at hand. In the meantime each and everyone of you should head home and take some rest, you all deserve it." Faragonda said as Griselda guided the girls out of the room.

"Drake." The Nephilim closed the book and looked at the old woman. "I wish to speak with you." Drake nodded as he put the book back and took a seat across from her as the girls and Specialist leaving the Headmasters and Nephilim alone.

"Drake…..how long has it been since you've been in a home?" Faragonda asked. She knew she might be taking it to far, but she needed an answer.

"A very long time." Drake answered. Faragonda smiled as she summoned some sort of magical object with her hand. It took the form of some silver plate as it appeared in Drake's hand.

"Ask for something you want, you have to be hungry." Faragonda said. Drake merely looked at the machine before giving it an answer.

"Pepperoni Pizza with Strawberry Sundae." Drake eyes widen as the plate glowed with blue light before a four piece pepperoni pizza appeared with a strawberry sundae next to it with a strawberry on it. Drake wasted no time scarfing down the food, moaning in at the fact on how long he has had a pizza. The Headmasters said nothing as they watched the Nephilim devour the food and drink. Once he was done Drake set the plate down on the desk, wiping the sauce off his mouth.

"Thank you for the hosipitality, I really needed that." Drake said as he crossed his arms.

"It's fine, however this is not what I wanted to speak with you about. It's where you wish to be now." Faragonda said.

"Meaning?" Drake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like to go to school?" Faragonda asked.

"...You know asking me like I want to go back to school." Drake said as if the idea of going back to school was anyone's wish.

"True, but of course this is different then a normal school on Earth." Faragonda said.

"True, but why?" Drake asked as Faragonda sighed.

"It's the least I can do for what you did for the girls, and for your Mother." Faragonda said as she closed her eyes.

"You and my Mother were really close, huh?" Drake asked, Faragonda nodded her head in response.

"She was a very good friend, I cared about her a lot. I should repay her by taking care of her son." Faragonda said as she smiled at Drake. Drake closed his eyes in deep thought, wondering his choice.

"Alright I'll join Alfea."

"Technically you can't since this is an all girl school Drake." Faragonda said.

"...And?" Drake asked nonchalantly not seeing the problem, making Faragonda chuckle until Saladin stepped forward.

"Perhaps it is a good idea if you go to Red Fountain, the school for Wizards and Specialist." Saladin said as Drake stood up.

"Alright but on one condition: I can go back to Earth any time I want too." Drake said surprising the Headmasters.

"May we ask why?" Griffin asked. She had no idea why Drake would return to a mudball like Earth.

"I have…...unfinished business there." Faragonda nodded her head in understanding, not wanting to push Drake for answers. She waved her hand as another object landed in Drake's hand, taking the shaper of some butterfly.

"This will allow you to open portals to Earth and Alfea, anything else Drake." Drake smiled as he held up two fingers.

"Got two more?"

 **(Outside)**

"So is this it for now?" Will asked as the group of girls stood out near the gates of Alfea. The two girls stood in front of each other as the others stood by.

"Don't worry Will, we will see each other again when we kick those Knight's of Vengeance again." Bloom said as she hugged Will, the Guardian leader wrapped her arms around the girl. "See you around Shortie." Will eyes widen until she glared at Bloom, Winx giggling as she used the old nickname she used for Will when they were little for the smaller girl.

"I am not that small." Will grumbled as the others giggled.

"You're right." Will eyes widen as Drake picked her up so seh was staring into Drake's eyes. "You up to my chest, that is an accomplishment." A tickmark appeared on Will's head as both Drake and Bloom laughed with one another. Drake smiled as he set Will down and put something in her hand, and another one in Bloom.

"What is this?" Will asked staring at the golden Butterfly.

"Something that will help you come to Alfea or Red Fountain anytime you want to visit us." Drake said shocking both girls.

"You're staying in Alfea?" Both girls asked in surprise.

"Your staying at Red Fountain?!" The Specialist yelled in sync, unaware of the killer intent pointing at them from a couple of the girls.

"YAY!" Stella cheered, before chuckling sheepishly as everyone stared at her. Drake chuckled before leaning down and kissing Will's forhead, making the girl blush.

"Don't worry, I got my own so I will be coming to Earth more often. I don't have a place to stay however." Drake said.

"You can stay at the Silver Dragon, I have a basement where you can sleep." Yan Lin said as she hugged Drake. "Anything for Eva's son."

"Thank you." Drake said as the Headmasters arrived.

"Guardians." Faragonda said getting the girls attention. "I would like to thank you for helping us and I wish luck on each and everyone of you." Faragonda said until they all notice Drake walk past the girls and stare at the forest beyond him. Drake started sniffing the air, his arms resting in his pockets.

"Drake?" Musa asked.

"There is someone coming." Drake said making everyone tense up in alarm. "It's a girl, she is tired and bleeding."

"How do you know that?" Riven asked.

"Her hair and her aroma." Drake said as some bushes rustled. Everyone watched in horror as a very tired and bloody girl walked out of the bushes. She had dark skin and, curly brown hair, and light blue eyes. Her clothes were covered in dirt, blood and were cut all ovetr the place. She wobbled out of the bushes until he legs finally gave out, only for Drake to catch her.

"H-Help…...h-he is….coming." The girl whispered as Drake held her close to him, everyone crowding around him.

"Who is she? And who is he?" Taranee asked. Drake merely stared at her before something shuffled out of her hood and nearly hit the ground. With quick reflexes he caught the thing and held it up for everyone to see. In his hand was a small baby like girl with tiny wings as she sucked her thumb.

"A baby?" Cornelia asked.

"A baby Pixie!" Griffin said in shock. Everyone looked down at the baby creature and the girl, realizing things were gonna be a whole lot different now.

Who was he?

 **(Unknown)**

"Okay lady we have had enough!" Stormy growled as she stood in front of the old lady as Icy and Darcy stood behind her, the Knight's stood behind the woman as the two groups stared the other down. "You promised if we helped you would give us more power."

"You dare speak to our master that way?!" Raythor growled as he reached for his sword, only for his arm to be frozen.

"She isn't our master, this is a simple partnership but it seems someone is breaking the deal." Icy growled as she glared down at the woman. The Knight's were about to attack but a single hand raised stopped them.

"Yes you are right, I did promise you power." The Trixes smiled as they waited for their power. "However it is not my place to give you it."

"...WHAT?!" The three Witches screamed in sync as they prepared to kill the old woman.

"Do not fret of course, though while it is not in my power to bestow you it." The woman said as she tapped the ground with her staff. Everyone watched as as her staff glowed blood red before the entire cavern exploded in light. The light died down and the Knight's and Trix found themselves in some throne room. The woman waled past them until she stopped at some steps and went to her knees.

"It is my masters." The Knight's and Trix looked up at the sight of who sat on some throne. They all shook in fear from the godlike power that emitted dark and raw energy.

 **"Nerissa. You have returned with my Knights."** The entity stated as he held a crimson metal clawed hand out, the woman Nerissa took his hand and kissed it.

"I have, your Knight's of Vengeance are ready to serve you." The Knight's instinctively bowed in the presence of the shadowy figure. The Witches were a little more stubborn, but with a wave of its hand the dark entity forced them on their knees.

 **"A little resistful but that only makes me more happier."** The being said as tapped his throne arm.

"Who….who are you?" Icy asked. The dark entity chuckled as he stood from his throne and stood in the light of the flames revealing his form. His body was covered in blood red armor, his arm, abodem, and legs covered by tan armor, red boots that had spines on the back as well as the gauntlets. Spikes on his back held red fabrics that hung like a cape and reached the bottom of his feet. His head was covered by a helmet that had a sharp end end like it was a metal skull, several spines on the top. His eyes were blood red and glowed with fire as he smirked at the girls.

 **"I go by many names: The Dark One, the Dark Dragon, Lord of the Shadow Realm. However you may call me your new lord and master: Darkar."**

* * *

 **And we are done and so much has happened. Drake has met the others in his form of 'greeting', met the old women that knew his parents and the Oracle. The girls learn of Drake's heritage, and what he is. And we finally know who the main antagonist is: Darkar. Darkar is the main antagonist of Winx Club season 2 but I gave him a more muscular look instead of the skeletal as his arms, abdomen and legs are more muscular and makes him more intimidating and instead of being the Dark Phoenix he is the Dark Dragon, take a guess why he is called that.**

 **Next chapter Drake is now going to set down in Heatherfield and see what is going on and even reunite with Will's Mother Susan. Meanwhile of evil Darkar has set his sights on retrieving a power known as the Codex. What is the Codex? What will he use it for? As other dark forces set their sights on Drake and see what chaos they can cause.**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	5. Sorry Good and Bad News (Mostly Good)

Hey everyone. Sorry you were expecting an update of a new chapter for this story but I have decided against it. The reason why is quite simple: I am reuploading this story, and taking a…..somewhat different approach. Okay when I mean that is that there will only be slight differences: No DMC: Devil May Cry elements in this story so it's all OG and no bashing on Shit Donte. All love for this story and you will see why. I will reupload these chapters but do expect those changes and hopefully notice them. So the villains will still be the villains, the groups will meet the way they did but you will notice something…..hopefully.

No Nephilim Drake, OG Half Demon Half Human (Cambion, will be explained in the story) but don't worry there will be Nephilim, just not the thing you are expecting….I mean the correct one. Tameem and Ninja Theory have no idea what the fuck a Nephilim is. I can say the same for the Creators of Darksiders….but I like them.

Your probably noticing with my WMC stories I don't have it in the DmC: Devil May Cry Universe but always in the OG DMC Universe (At least now) but with elements (Drake's Awakening). Now don't get me wrong I'll most likely make a DmC crossover (I have something in mind) but for now the OG is staying. Not to mention with the Devil May Cry 5 coming out (YYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!) next year I got to stick to the OG. So anyways like I was saying:

Same story but with small differences.

No DmC: Devil May Cry Universe but small references and maybe one or two elements like say the Wisp and the Dreamrunner. Still a DMC/WITCH/Winx Club Crossover and still Drake Sparda. PS: Drake will have different weapons instead of Force Edge along with Luce and Ombra.

So until then enjoy the chapters because I won't be taking them down but simply reuploading. I will reupload this chapter (With actually story) along with another chapter. Also you don't have to review if you don't want too, however if you got ideas I wouldn't mind hearing them. Ideas can sometimes make a story really fun if they are good.


End file.
